Atada a ti
by anyelita1828
Summary: Al regreso de Jasper, Alice no puede permitirce perdonarlo... pero que pasa si no puede olvidar los lazos tan fuertes que tienen... y sobre todo, si no todas las personas que amas, aceptan a quel ser...
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa S.M - Jasper puede ser mío en estos días… hoo! El 18 de nov. Se estrena Braking Dawn… :O quiero ver a mi Jackson tan bello! :D ok… hee - Leemos!**

**Prologo. **

No Rose, de verdad – volví a insistir tratando de quitarme la venda de los ojos

¿Por qué? A demás estas hermosa y el tu cumpleaños 19 no lo puedes pasar así como así – dijo mi amiga arrastrándome de un brazo, apenas caminaba temiendo tomarme con algo.

Pero he dicho que no quiero nada – dije triste, tenía muy buenas razones para estarlo

Entonces sentí que me soltaron del brazo para destaparme los ojos, apenas abrí mis ojos todos en un enorme salón, lleno de luces de colores, y humo gritaron ¡Sorpresa Alice! Solté un gemido de sorpresa con una media sonrisa curvándose en mi rostro.

Dios… no… no sé qué decir – dije sonriendo

No digas nada, solo disfruta – dijo Bells a mi lado, ellas dos eran mis mejores amigas.

Entonces sentí una presión en mi pecho, la depresión siempre me acompaña, es mi mejor amiga desde hace un año más o menos.

Gracias – les dije a todos los que me miraban

Ellos sonrieron y siguieron bailando, muchas personas se acercaron a felicitarme. Después de bailar una o dos canciones me senté en una mesa a tomar licor, era ahora lo mejor.

¿Qué pasa, a caso no te gusta tu fiesta? – pregunto Rose sentándose, seguida de Bella

No, no es eso. Me encanto la fiesta se lo agradezco mucho - dije mirando mi alrededor – todo es hermoso, pero… no sé, no es mi día

Rosalie bufo molesta, para luego cruzarse de brazos – nunca es tu día Alice – dijo mirándome – siempre estas triste, deprimida, incluso lloras en las noches… Alice – dijo

Baje la mirada, tenía mis motivos, pero Rose tenía razón, era mi fiesta y ellas me la hicieron con esfuerzo y cariño.

Alice, no te decimos esto para que te sientas mal – hablo Bella – pero… la razón por la que estés así es… por tu sabes quién – dijo mirándome

La mire con los ojos ya llorosos, asentí lentamente.

Mi Alice, ya ha pasado un año y medio – dijo Rosalie mirándome

Lo sé, pero no lo he superado, no sé qué me pasa – dije mirándole

Mira amiga, la vida tienes que seguirla, tienes que aceptarlo, no volverá – dijo Rosalie, Bella la miro con los ojos abiertos temiendo que me hiriera pero era verdad.

Sabes algo… salgamos un momento – dijo Rosalie mirándome

Asentí, me pare de la silla bajándome los short que se me habían subido, Rosalie tubo la ¨pequeña¨ idea de mi vestuario algo morboso.

¿Vienes Bells? – pregunte

No, gracias… me quedo con Eddy y Emmett que en un momento llegan con el pastel – dijo sonriéndonos

Rose me tomo de los hombros y me saco de la fiesta. Nos sentamos en unas banquitas que había fuera del club.

¿Cómo va todo con tus papas? – pregunto

Como siempre, me apoyan y me dicen que me aman – dije sonriendo

¡Qué lindo! – exclamo contenta

¿Cómo están los tuyos? – pregunte

Pues felices – dijo

¿De verdad? Sabiendo que su hijo está lejos, quien sabe donde… están felices – dije aterrada

Si… tienen motivos Alice – contestó con una media sonrisa – Mmm, entonces… ¿lo extrañas?

Suspire

Cada segundo de mi vida – dije mirando mis manos

Ya verás que pronto se te pasara – dijo abrasándome

Eso espero – dije

El muy inútil me dejo plantada… y se fue no se adonde ni con quien, ese fue el peor día de mi vida. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, para luego ella pararse de repente y tenderme la mano, la tome y me para.

Entremos, ya debieron traer el pastel – dijo sonriéndome

Asentí sin ganas, aunque hacia todo el esfuerzo por que se notara mi emoción, lastimosamente no valía.

Caminamos hasta entro, cuando entre todos me miraban era intimidante. Mire a Edward y Emmett que no los había visto en toda la noche, según Bella y Rose se habían ido por el pastel, pero ahora no veía ningún pastel. Rosalie me paso un vaso de vino. Lo tome pero no me lo pase, simplemente lo sostuve en mi mano.

Bridemos por los 19 de Alice Cullen – dijo Rose alzando su copa, todos brindamos, sin embargo no tome.

Ahora, delante de todos, te presentamos el regalo de: Bella, Edward, Emmett y mío – dijo Rose

No tenían, es decir ya es suficiente con la fiesta – dije sonriéndoles

Tranquila – dijo

Ya tráiganlo – dijo Bella

Entonces desde la genta salió un chico, rubio, el pelo onduladito, ojos azules, blanco, musculoso y alto… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero se secaron de la rabia que se me subió en ese momento al verlo parado en frente mío.

Feliz Cumpleaños – dijo sonriéndome

¿Tu? – susurre mirándolo

Sí, soy yo… Jasper – dijo sonriéndome y abriendo sus brazos.

Apreté mis dientes para no decirle miles de palabras ofensivas, solo alce mi copa y su contenido se lo lance en la cara, mojándolo todo, solté la copa y Salí como un bólido de ese lugar, llorando, temblando y pensando en que me había vuelto loca.

Hola chicas…

Bueno miren aquí con mi verdadera historia. Espero que sea de todo su agradó… a demás de que… como no si tiene a Jasper, Pssff por favor… es hermano no? – Saltando ese pensamiento mío – espero que comenten… y que gracias… y que… nos vemos en el otro capi.

Un besó enorme.

Denle en el botón de abajo el azul!


	2. Chapter 1   Pesadilla en la realidad

**Holaa. **

**Chicas, todos los personajes son de la grandiosa S.M… Jasper es MIO, ok… ok… es de ¨todas¨ ¬¬ **

**Mmm leemos! - **

**Capitulo 1: Pesadilla en la realidad****. **

Estaba en mi piso, era pequeño pero era mío, se sentía satisfactorio poder decir aquello ahora. Estaba tendida en mi pequeño sofá delante de la tele, cubierta con muchas cobijas y una almohada en mi cabeza, tenía mucho frio, mis ojos eran rojos al igual que mi nariz, estaba pálida, ayer fue el peor cumpleaños que había tenido nunca, lo vi… ¿De verdad era él entre la gente? ¿Me hablo? No estaba loca, sabía lo que había visto, y me odio por hacerlo.

Mi celular había sonado como 1.000 veces en la noche anterior, debió ser Bella o Rosalie, que ahora estaba muy enfada con ellas, de seguro sabían a la perfección que… *El* estaba aquí.

No había comido nada, no sé qué horas eran, pues desde que llegue ayer a mi casa me la he pasado llorando como demente, ¿acaso le importaba a alguien? No claro que no, porque los sentimientos de Alice no importan.

_**No sabía lo confundida que estaba en aquel momento. **_

No aguantaba el dolor que tenía dentro de mí… recordando y fingiendo que lo que había visto, que nunca existió, pero es imposible. Me levante de mi sofá, tuve que sostenerme con su baranda para poder hacerlo, las piernas no me daban.

Me agarre a llorar en medio del salón, simplemente no podía controlar mis lagrimas, tenía miedo de todo, incluso de mi misma, pues no tenía mucha conciencia ahora.

Tome un botella de champan que había en la mesita de centro, mis padres me la obsequiaron para abrirla en navidad, la tome por el pico y sin pensarlo dos veces la rompí contra una pared, haciendo un gran estruendo y muchos vidrios con champan caían al piso, mojando toda la alfombra, me tire al lado del daño con un pesado de vidrio en mi mano.

_**Podía ser una locura, pero quería saber si estaba en algún sueño, si era así… quería despertar. **_

Puse el hermoso pero filudo objeto bajo mi muñeco, aun llorando y con ganas de desaparecer. ¿Por qué me hacia sufrir un año entero para luego aparecer así de la nada? Se fue sin decirme nada, sin despedirse, me dejo plantada en nuestra última cita, ese día, recuerdo que casi me atropella un carro.

Cerré los ojos y contando hasta tres presioné y jale, lo cual me hizo una abertura debajo de mi muñeca, solté un gemido de dolor, soltando el vidrio lleno de sangre al piso, me mire la cortadura y si… era profunda, seguí llorando, ahora sabía que era real, que él si me había dejado y sobretodo había vuelto para torturarme.

Me quede un rato llorando, a la vez que mi veía como mi sangre salía poco a poco de la abertura y manchaba mi pantalón y parte del piso.

No sé cuanto dure hay pero ya me dolía el brazo, estaba totalmente bañada en sangre, no le puse atención, no me importaba.

ALICE – gritaron atrás mío…

Sentí unos brazos cálidos rodeándome, ladee mi cabeza y era mi hermano, Edward… el tenia unas refacciones de mi piso.

Dios mío, te has hecho daño – dijo mirando mi mano, no contente solo gemía del llanto.

El me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a mi cuarto, sentí como me puso lentamente en la cama, se quito la chaqueta y la puso bajo mi mano para que no se me manchara también la cama.

Me quede inmóvil en mi cama, solo lloraba mirando al frente, nada más, no quería moverme ni nada lo parecido.

Edward casi corrió al baño, cuando salió del traía un botiquín, saco una gaza, un desinfectante y mucho algodón.

Se sentó a mi lado, cogió mi mano delicadamente para empezar a limpiarme, no hacia ningún ruido, simplemente las lagrimas salían por si solas.

Tranquila, todo estará bien – me dijo mientras me vendaba, lo mire.

No lo está, ni lo estará – le asegura mirándole con los ojos muy aguados

El me acerco a mí y me abrazo por los hombros… empecé a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de mi hermanito mayor, lo amaba y el era mi respaldo en estos momentos.

**De nuevo por aquí… he les gusto el capi? Si lo sé, tan dramática que me pongo con todo el dolor de Alice y todo eso… pero le da más emoción a la historia… jajaja he la chica que me pregunto lo de el summary bueno… quiero decir que: más adelante no todas las personas que Alice quiere aceptaran a Jasper… jejeje ¿no se entendía eso? Bueno… no importa, estoy aquí para explica así que… nos vemos en el próximo capi? Si yo creo que sí, dejen sus comentarios! :D **


	3. Chapter 2 Explicaciones y aceptaciones

**Holaa de nuevo… ya sé que dirán, como actualiza todos los días, bueno… es que ya casi entro a la escuela y me tocara actualizar poco… ósea desde ahora. Ya saben no? Los personajes son de S.M aunque Jazz… creo que es mio ¿no? Bueno… léenos! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Explicaciones y aceptaciones. <strong>

Paso una semana entera en la cual yo no comía mucho, dormía demasiado y me dolía la mano, claro no falto decir que lloraba porque era lo que más hacia, pero gracias a mi hermano lo he podido superar bien, y que ya llego el momento de darle la cara al mundo y aceptar que Jasper volvió, no sé por qué, pero tengo que aceptarlo, que después del daño que causo… regreso, pero no cambiara nada, ignoro si, pero no olvido.

Edward me juro que no le contaría a mis padres sobre mi ¨crisis¨ pero solo si continuaba siendo la Alice que conocía antes de que Jasper llegara a mi vida, no le prometí nada, pero tampoco quiero que mis padres formen un teatro por una semana que estuve totalmente ida.

Edward me dijo que porque fue esa mi reacción, le conté todo para desahogarme y acabar con el llanto, pero así me sentía mejor… hablando con alguien que me entendiera y quien más que mi hermano. El me dijo que no sabía nada de aquello y que siente a ver participado en la traída de Jasper a la fiesta – lo disculpe – sin embargo algo me quedo sonando, el me dijo que no sabía que Jasper había llegado a Florida, si no que Rosalie sabía que el vendría y lo ha invitado a la fiesta como sorpresa. Entonces si no lo trajo Rosalie, ¿A que vino ese imbécil? A verme sufrir, pues lo ha cumplido.

- Alice, ¿te llevo? – pregunto Edward

- No, gracias – dije sonriéndole – me puedo valer por mi misma Ed.

- De acuerdo, pero… cuidado – dijo sonriéndome

- ¡Tonto! – exclame – no soy ninguna suicida – dije sonriéndole

- Aja, nos vemos – dijo sonriéndome, asentí

El salió del piso, mientras yo me acomodaba mi blusa de tirantes, hace mucho calor aquí.

Salí de mi piso, camine hasta mi auto, me monte en mi hermoso Porche 911 amarillo canario, arranque a toda velocidad a la tienda, dispuesta hablar con mis amigas.

Llegue a la tienda de modas, en la que trabajamos Bella, Rose y yo como vendedoras, estamos felices pues nos encanta ya que nosotras mismas la construimos, con nuestro dinero ganado con sudor.

Me baje del auto, me quite las gafas de sol dejándomelas colgadas en el escote de la blusa, entre a la tienda, Rosalie me miro, Bella alzo la mirada pues arreglaba unas cosas sentada en el piso, a esta hora no había nadie en la tienda, la abríamos como a las 11:22 am, eran las 10:23 am, deje mi bolso en el asiento y camine al mostrador donde estaba Rose, ellas me miraban, Bella se paro y camino a donde nosotras.

- Hola, Alice te hemos llamado toda esta semana, decidimos ir el jueves a verte pero Edward me dijo que no, que te dejáramos sola un rato – dijo Bella sonriéndome

- Tranquilas, está bien – dije mirando un catalogo de zapatos

- Alice… sabemos lo herida que estas por mi culpa – dijo Rose mirándome, cerré el catalogo y la mire.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron? – pregunte apoyando mis manos en el estante

Rosalie se paso una mano por el cuello inquieta.

- Mira… Jasper me llamo dos días antes de tu cumpleaños, diciéndome que vendría unos días para hacer algo de no sé que aquí, le dije que estabas cumpliendo años y que quería que fuera a la fiesta, el no se negó y dijo que aprovechaba que estaba en Florida para vernos y para estar en tu fiesta – explico Rosalie moviendo sus manos, la miraba atentamente.

- Ósea… que Jasper… no vino porque yo cumplía años si no hacer no se qué cosa – dije atónica

- Si – respondió Bella – Rose me conto a mi ese mismo día en la noche, planeamos contarte para que te prepararas pero nos pareció mejor dejarlo como sorpresa de la noche, le dijimos a Jasper que… que… se escondiera y que cuando tu entraras el saliera, el acepto – dijo Bella, asentí.

- ¡Qué sínico! – exclame molesta – Imposible

Me senté en un banquito que había. Mire a mis dos amigas que me miraban apenadas, Rosalie bajo la mirada a la mano lastimada y hizo una mueca de sorpresa y rabia.

- Alice Cullen, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunto tomando mi mano con cuidado.

- Fue un intento suicida en mis momentos de depresión – dije apenada y recordando ese frio momento

- Dios – dijo Bella – no lo vuelvas hacer por nada del mundo Alice – me regaño

- Si – dije

- Lo sentimos, todo esto es nuestra culpa – Dijo Rose – debimos decirte para evitar el muy trago amargo y todo esto – dijo mirando mi mano

Me pare y las abrace a ambas

- Son mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo, desde que teníamos… 14 años, las adoro con mi alma, claro que las perdono, no fue su culpa, no sabían lo que me pasaba con Jasper – dije abrasándolas, ella me abrazaron igual.

Nos separamos.

- Gracias Alice – dijo Bella

- Si – le continuo Rose – sabes… no sabemos porque le echaste la champan a Jasper

- En ese momento no tenía nada claro, incluso ahora sigo confundida – dije sonriéndole apenada – No quería volver a ver a tu hermano nunca, después de lo que me hizo – dije bajando la mirada

- NO…NO… ahora no te nos deprimas, no queremos hacer más daño – hablo Bella

Verdad, olvídate del tontorrón de mi hermano y concéntrate en la tienda, porque en 5 minutos abrimos – dijo Rosalie feliz

Asentí sonriéndole, por lo menos tenia a mis dos amigas distrayéndome.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? El próximo capi estará interesante… bueno más o menos… jejeje he espero sus comentarios, de verdad me gustaría que pusieran, no les cuesta nada una clic en el botón azul de abajo… solo 1 minuto como mínimo jejejeje bueno… creo que ya se acabo esto de actualizar seguido porque esta semana entro en exámenes y estaré pegada a mis libros y todo eso… entonces: Miércoles, Viernes y Domingos actualizo ¿estamos? Un abrazo…: D <strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Tragatelo Hale

**Hola Chicas, bueno yo de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo. Estoy triste… si lo estoy, no he recibido muchos comentarios… ósea que no les está gustando la historia: / Bueno a mí lo que me parece es seguir escribiendo para las personas que leen y pues les gusta, a demás son ustedes los que critican la historia así que sin problemas. He, nos vemos niñas abajo! Leemos…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: ¡Trágatelo Hale! <strong>

Estaba escuchando Patience de Take That mi grupo de música favorita, en la hermosa tienda, ha ido todo muy bien con aquella, solo que esta vez estaba sola atendiendo, Bella tenía algo que hacer con Edward y Rosalie acompaño a Emmett al odontólogo… él y su trauma con esos médicos ¡Raro! – Aunque es Emmett – empecé a recitar la letra de la canción, estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada, mientras que pegaba unas cuantas cosas en la pared para darle más decoración.

Entonces escuche que la puerta se abría y entraban… ¡Clientes! Puse mi mejor sonrisa para atender.

- Buenos di… - dije volteándome pero cuando vi la persona que estaba ahí mi sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

- Hola – dijo Jasper levantando una mano

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunte secamente tratándome de no darle una bofetada para después abrazarlo y decirle que aun lo amo.

No recordaba lo guapo que era.

- Mmm aquí trabaja mi hermana así que… pues pensé que ella estaría aquí – dijo merándome

- Pues no, no está – dije - ¿acaso la vez? – pregunte mostrando la tienda con mi mano.

- Pues no – dijo - ¿Qué pasa con tigo? – pregunto

- ¿Qué te importa? – pregunte mirándole

- Mucho, pues tú fuiste la que hace una semana como adolescente me tiraste la champan en la cara – dijo señalando su rostro

- Lárgate – le señale la puerta

- No, no hasta que me expliques – dijo merándome

- ¿Qué tengo que explicarte? – pregunte cansada, no quería verlo, me hacia mal.

- ¿Por qué me trataste así? – pregunto

Respire hondo para no echarme a llorar.

- Porque… porque sí, eso es todo, porque se me dio la regalada gana de tratarte así – le conteste lo más seco posible.

- Ya… pero… que grosera te has vuelto – dijo con tono burlón, que deteste con toda mi alma.

Ignore su comentario.

- Si ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí… - dije señalándole la puerta

- Alice… mira… lo siento, se lo que hice… pero déjame que te explique porque –

Le puse una mano como – Stop – no lo deje que continuara

- Mira Jasper, lo nuestro se termino, no llevábamos más de dos mes de novios pero aun así nos queríamos demasiado, lo sabías, te fuiste un día como sin nada, dejándome sola en un maldito parque – respire – sabes lo mucho que… que… sufrí, demasiado, y tu no aparecías, pensé que te había pasado algo, que… no sé, pero jamás que me habías dejado así como si fuera no se qué cosa, como una mierda, me sentí muy mal – apreté mis puños – nunca te importe. Pero sabes que… ahora no me importa, porque tu ya no me importas, me resbalas Hale, sabes una cosa no quiero que me expliques nada ni el porqué, no me interesa, es mas… hay un chico… que no le soy indiferente – dije lo ultimo con una sonrisa traviesa, casi todo lo que había dicho era mentiras, pero no me iba a dejar del, no iba a decaer de nuevo.

El solo me miraba impactado…

- Ahora si me permites, necesito seguir trabajando – dije volteándome

Solo oí cuando se paro salió de la tienda azotando fuertemente la puerta, incluso sobresalte, pensé que la había echado abajo.

Me voltee de nuevo, tire la cinta al piso y me resbale por la pared para echarme a llorar de nuevo.

- No… puedo… con esto – susurre

Me limpie las lagrimas percatando las horas que eran, entonces comencé a atender a la gente que llegaba, supe que Jasper… siempre seria el hombre que amare pero el que jamás perdonare, no quiero volver a sufrir, ni a ver sangre ni lagrimas… ¡No quiero lloras más!

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que el capitulo es cortico, pero pues… lo siento de verdad, tenía que hacerlo así… : jajaja he pobre Jasper y Alice :(, pero eso le pasa, el capitulo que sigue las cosas se pondrán mejores ya verán porque aunque no es de mejorar MUCHo jajaaja ups. Bueno espero sus comentarios si no pues está bien, total yo seguiré escribiendo es lo que me gusta. Un beso y nos vemos… el viernes? Jeje adiiios!**


	5. Chapter 4 ¿Paseo con Hale?

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M aunque Jasper… jejejeje bueno, aquí les dejo el capi. **

Me levante, otra mañana en la que odio quedarme sin hacer nada en casa es tan fatigante, pero que mas podía hacer, nada. Después de tomar mi desayuno que se compañía nada mas de un café y galletas me senté a ver la televisión, daban un documental del rinoceronte… ¿Por qué mierda veía eso? O espera, Alice te falta vida social.

Entonces oí tocar la puerta, o bueno oí como casi tumbaban la puerta de mi piso y casi me da un infarto, parecía como los agentes que hacen allanamiento… ¡Vaya Alice! Has visto demasiada televisión mi amiga.

Abrí la puerta con el corazón en la mano para casi pegarle a la persona que hacia eso y no era nada más que Rosalie Hale, la rubia entro casi apurada a mi departamento poniendo su bolso en el sofá.

Cariño eres una lenta para abrir la puerta – me acuso soplándose con la mano

Ya, pero tú eres una intensa – dije serrando la puerta – tengo vecinos ¿sabes?

Claro que lo sé, no soy idiota – dijo – lo siento por lo del escándalo

¡Bah! No importa – dije sentándome – siéntate

Ella lo hizo y soltó un respiro de cansancio.

He venido corriendo desde mi apartamento porque mi auto esta en el taller, no quería coger taxi – dijo mirándome – tenía prisa

Ok… señorita "yo no corro nunca" ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunte apagando la televisión

Se nota que no sales mucho, ves documentales de rinocerontes – dijo Rose con una mueca

¿Vienes a criticarme mi solitaria vida o a contarme algo importante? – pregunte fastidiada

Lo siento de nuevo – sonrió – Vengo a des aburrirte por una semana ¿te parece?

Me acomode de modo a que mis pies se montaran en el asiento y la mire intrigada, la verdad es que me parecía que salir ahora que estamos en vacaciones de la tienda era lo mejor que podría pasarme por ahora.

Te escucho – le dije

Vale, resulta que como ya salimos de trabajar, para qué estarnos aquí haciendo nada Y tu aburriéndote viendo rinocerontes, entonces a Emmett y a mí se nos ocurrió una pequeña ideíta – dijo sonriéndome

A ver la idea tuya y del fantástico Emmett – le dije rodando los ojos por la habitación

Ya conocía las retorcidas ideas de Emmett.

Bueno… mmm… fue que como mi… hermano, Jasper… esta aquí , el nos ofreció su casa en Texas… entonces… pues… bueno… nosotros aceptamos – tartamudeo Rosalie

Abrí mi boca y me pare del asiento casi salto la verdad, ¡Esta loca, mi amiga! No puedo creerlo, no podía simplemente.

¡Tú estás loca! No solo tu… ¡TODOS! ¿pensaron que en verdad yo aceptaría? Ósea… ¿ir a vacaciones en Texas con Jasper y en su casa? Ni loca – dije desesperadamente

Me iba a dar un infarto si seguían dándome esas clases de sorpresas.

Vamos, Alice… di que si – dijo mirándome

No, no y no – dije cruzándome de brazos y negando con la cabeza

¡Qué inmadura eres, Alice! Jasper sabía que tú irías a Texas y no dijo nada. Ha crecido, crece tu – me soltó parándose del asiento.

Me sentí realmente mal pues tenía en parte razón y yo no quería admitir nada por la poca dignidad que me quedaba… pero… bueno, como enfrente a Jasper en la tienda, tengo que enfrentarlo en todo lo demás, y hacerle saber que, el ya quedo atrás y me importa un bledo lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Tienes razón, Rose… - respire hondo – iré a ese paseo ¿Iremos todos?

Sí, claro que iremos todos Alice – dijo Rose y me abrazo - ¡Amiga, te prometo que te divertirás! – exclamo

Eso espero Rose… - dije abrasándola

Pasaron los dos días restantes para irnos a Texas, un día antes empecé a empacar, ropa de verano y de invierno pues en las noches hace demasiado frio según lo que me cuenta Rose. Aun no podía cree que iría a un "paseo" en donde Jasper Hale también ira, y nos prestara su casa para estar la semana. Aun no podía creer que acepte ir, ¡Eres idiota, Alice! – Respire hondo – serré la maleta y me tire a mi cama… pensando en que mañana… volveré a ver a Jasper y el resto de los días.

**Hola chicas, yo aquí de nuevo. Espero que me perdonen la tardanza… jejeje ahora he llegado para quedarme lo prometo. Qué risa me da Rose XD ya se imaginaran ese paseo. He sabido cosas de Jackson … y me ha por decirlo, decepcionado demasiado, ¿Cómo va hacer algo así? ¡Está loco! Pero por… esa Sheila que me cae al #$#%%& ok ya, me sulfure… aunque va a tener un hermoso niño, eso lo se jejejej Espero que comente me harían muy feliz. Besos. **


	6. Chapter 5 Paseo a Texas

**Los personajes son de S.M pero ya saben los que diré de Jasper… Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí el capi espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p>El celular timbraba en mi mesita de noche, medio dormida lo tome y acepte la llamada, me puse el celular en la oreja<p>

_- ¡ALICE! – gritaron al otro lado de la línea_

Mi cuerpo se balanceó y cayó de la cama golpeándome el brazo fuertemente con el nochero, ¡Ahuché! Duele, ¡tonta Alice! Me pare sobándome el trasero igualmente.

_ - ¿Qué mierda quieren? Son las – mire el reloj – 9:22 de la mañana_

_- Alice, por Dios… el vuelo a Texas sale a las 10:21 ¡Corre! – grito Bella_

¡Dios! El vuelo, se me había olvidado por completo, colgué el teléfono y rápidamente me metí a la ducha, tuve que volver a salirme porque lo habia hecho con ropa, ¡Tonta! Cuando estuve desnuda me metí a duchar y luego me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Tome las valijas y baje con ellas corriendo se me había olvidado que existía un elevador, de nuevo tonta. Me monte en el auto y maneje a suma velocidad por la calle, esquivando los pares y sin obedecerle a los semáforos, se que luego me llegara un maldita multa pero quien tiene tiempo para aquello ahora, nadie.

Llegue y baje las maletas en el aeropuerto el maletero me ayudo, camine buscando a mis amigas, les mande un mensaje a Bella diciéndole donde rayos estaban, bueno, estaban en al frente mío, tras de idiota, tonta Alice. Camine a donde ellos los salude como sin nada menos a Jasper quien me dirigió una mirada confundida que yo ignore por completo.

Me senté al lado de mi hermano y puse su cabeza en su hombro, aun tenía sueño, esperaba montarme en el avión y dormir. Jasper fue por un café y yo por un delicioso jugo acompañada de Rose, lo pedimos y esperamos pacientemente a que nos llamaran al vuelo, a los 10 minutos nos llamaron, subimos y nos acomodamos en los asiento indicados.

Yo me senté con mi hermano, Emmett con Bells, y Rose con Jasper. El vuelo despego y yo me acomode para dormir mucho mejor, me dormí no se cuando tiempo, solo sentí la mano de mi hermano que me jaloneaba el hombro impacientemente, me desperté y sin querer le plantee un puño en la mejilla, el chillo del dolor y yo me disculpe apenada.

- ¿Qué soñabas? – pregunto acariciándose la mejilla y con una mueca de dolor

- No… lo sé… acabar con Jasper – le dije parándome del asiento.

El negó con la cabeza y bajo con migo, casi éramos los últimos. Después tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a no sé donde, no podía parar de mirar a ese rubio guapo que iba a delante, pero bueno, ya tenía que olvidarlo Alice, ¡Te lo ordeno! Piensa con la cabeza no con el corazón, porque pierdes.

Paramos en una cafetería en medio de la nada, todos bajamos a Jasper quien no se había bajado del taxi.

- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Rose

- No tardo - dijo Jasper

- ¿Dónde vas? – repitió Rose

- No soy un bebe, conozco Texas como la palma de mi mano, lo sabes. No tardo – le dijo Jasper a su hermana, ella respiro hondo y asintió.

El auto arranco y lo vimos perder en medio de la carretera. Esperamos sentados en la cafetería, me daba miedo aquel lugar, tras de que también era un motel… ¡Que rayos tiene Jasper! Esperemos y nada… incluso me estaba asustando pero decidí no demostrarlo, Dios que este bien.

- ¿Dónde diablos se metió mi hermano? – pregunto Rose perdiendo la paciencia

- Cálmate monita – le dijo Emmett abrazándola

Ella siempre había sido protectora con su hermano. La angustia me estaba ganando y no podría disimular mas tiempo, justo cuando estábamos decididos en ir a buscar al rubio idiota, apareció con unas motos, el montada en una y otros dos muchachos ocupaban las dos motos, ellos se bajaron.

- Listo, son mías… pero estaban en el taller de un amigo, ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Jasper

- ¡Wao! Esto es aventura, andando – dijo Emmett sonriente

Tomo un casco y se monto Rose hizo lo mismo, al igual que Edward y Bella se montaron en una moto. Jasper me miro y me extendió un casco.

- Ni loca me iré con tigo – le dije alejando el casco

El suspiro

- No pues que no te importaba, vamos… si no es con migo, ¿te irás a pie? Lo dudo queda lejos – dijo Jasper extendiéndome el brazo

- No me importas – le aclare – pero… no… quiero

- Vamos Alice – dijo

Respire hondo y me lo coloque, luego subí a la moto.

- Aférrate bien - me dijo

- No lo hare – le dije

El no dijo nada y arranco, a la mitad del camino los tres dementes les dio por hacer carreras por lo que yo tuve que aferrarme muy bien a Jasper pegándome bien a su cuerpo, mientras que hacían curvas a toda velocidad, quería vomitar. Cuando milagrosamente paramos estábamos en frente de una hermosa casa, era divina.

- Es hermosa Jazz – le dijo Bella

- Gracias – dijo Jasper quitándose el casco

- ¿Quién ha ganado? ¿Yo, verdad? – dijo Emmett

- No,Hemos quedado empatados – dijo Edward

Emmett bufo y negó con la cabeza mientras yo me quitaba el casco.

- ¿Demasiado miedo? – pregunto Jasper mirándome

- Cállate imbécil – le dije y camine a donde mis amigos

Jasper camino a donde nosotros y nos invito a entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, pobre Jazz como lo trata Alice jejjejeje el próximo capi estará súper interesante y divertido supongo, un abrazo y espero sus comentarios, si? Byeeeeeeeee <strong>


	7. Chapter 6 El lago

**Los personajes son de S.M. Espero que les guste el capii. **

La casa era hermosa, típica casa en Texas, pero a la vez era fresca al pesar del calor que hacía en aquella. Dejamos las maletas en cada habitación, pero como no había demasiadas, pues simplemente dormimos por hermanos, ósea, Edward y yo, Rose Y Jasper, Bella y Emmett.

Baje a la sala mientras los demás organizaban las maletas en su respectiva habitación, yo baje rápidamente a la sala para hablar por el celular con mis papas quien me llamaba y no sabía por qué.

_- Hola, mi vida. ¿Cómo vas? – pregunto mama _

_- He… bien mama - le dije _

_ -Que pesar que fue ese imbécil de Jasper – soltó _

Abrí mis ojos grande… ¿Cómo sabía que Jasper…? Dios… ¡Edward!

_- ¿Qué…? Mama… tu… _

_- Sí, mi amor, Ed. Nos conto todo lo que te hizo ese joven, pensábamos que era buena persona pero vemos que no, tu hermano dijo que no te dijéramos nada, pero… ¿Cómo quedarnos callados? – dijo mama preocupada_

_- Si… lo entiendo mama y tranquilos, no tendré nada con Jasper de nuevo… nunca – le comente y sentí una presión en mi pecho cuando dije aquello _

_- Por tu bien cariño – dijo – no vuelvas a sufrir así por un hombre, no valen la pena _

_- Lo tendré en cuenta mama _

Oí como Bella me llamaba por lo que tuve que colgar con mi mama, camine a donde mi amiga quien se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía otros mas descansados, se había quitado la ropa y se había cambiado por un top y unos shorts, la mire con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Para donde vamos? – pregunte

- Para el lago. Según Jazz es genial y casi nadie va – dijo Bells sonriente

- ¡Ha! Qué bien – dije – iré a vestirme

Camine furiosa a mi cuarto que compartiría con mi hermano bocón, el inútil de Cullen me sapio con mis papas, lo primero que le dije que no hiciera y lo primero que hace, ¡Idiota! Abrí la puerta y él se estaba cambiando los pantalones, el y yo teníamos ya demasiada confianza, no me importaría si lo viera desnudo, cuando niños nos metíamos a la piscina sin ropa, pero claro, que teníamos en la alberca de la casa.

- No te vuelvo a contar nada, tonto – le solté enojada

- ¿Ahora qué te da a ti, Alice? – pregunto mirándome y subiendo la pantaloneta

Serré la puerta para que no nos escucharan. Y camine a donde él.

- Le contaste a papa y a mama todo lo que paso con el idiota de Jasper – le dije

- ¿Qué…? – dijo en su defensa

- Por Dios no trates de mentir, he hablado con mama – dije poniéndome las manos en la cintura

- Perdón pero cuando te vi en esa crisis… pues… lo siento – dijo

Respire hondo y le abrace, era mi hermano no podía enojarme con el por mucho que quisiera.

Me vestí y luego bajamos para ir al famoso lago.

Cuando llegamos empezamos a correr y a jugar a las traes, era muy divertido, luego nos quitamos la ropa quedando en bañador y corrimos al lago, estaba cristalino, era muy lindo, y algo hondo, pero sabíamos nada muy bien. Jugamos con la pelota, hacer carreras nadando, a mi me toco con Bella y le he ganado, cuando pequeña estaba en clases de natación y he aprendido bien. Luego salimos y tomamos jugó con unos emparedados de jamón y queso. Después me quede dormida al lado del lago…

Cuando me desperté el cielo estaba estrellado… ¡Dios! Me he dormido… me levante y nadie estaba por los alrededores, entonces me levante, vi que Jasper estaba mirándome sentado desde una pequeña roca, camino a donde mi.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – pregunto a unos pasos de mi

- ¿Por qué no me han despertado? – pregunte ignorando a su pregunta

- Te veíamos cómodamente dormir y no quisimos – dijo sonriéndome, ¡Que hermosa sonrisa…!

- Mmm… pues… ¿nos vamos? – le dije y tome mis cosas

Pero Jasper me tomo de la mano y me junto con él, trate de soltarme pero era inútil.

- Suéltame idiota – le grite

- No, Alice… ¡Escúchame! – lo ultimo alzo la vos un poco y me quede quieta con los ojos aguados, baje la mirada

- Suel… suéltame… - susurre

- No… tienes que escucharme… luego te soltare, ¿bien? – me dijo

- No lo hare… no quiero escucharte, suéltame imbécil – le grite y le trate de pegar en el pecho pero a él no le hacía ni cosquillas

El me tomo ambas muñecas…

- Alice… - hablo despacio – te hice daño, lose… pero… escucha mis razones

- ¡No! Todas son mentiras, me engañaste imbécil, te fuiste y…. y… - llore

Yo apenas seguía llorando y tratando de irme pero obvia mente Jasper era más fuerte que yo.

- ¡Jasper! – se escucho decir, miramos y era mi hermano

Jasper me soltó poco a poco y yo camine rápidamente a Edward, abrazándolo.

- Edward… dile que se largue de mi vida de unas buena vez – dije llorando

- Jazz… aléjate de mi hermana ¿sí? – dijo Edward abrazándome

- Pero… Edward… déjame que le explique – dijo Jasper

Solo déjala – le dijo Edward

Vi que Jasper asintió y se alejo de nosotros. Mire a Edward quien me sobaba el cabello.

- Alice… no quiero que te lastime de nuevo pero el mi amigo y lo quiero – dijo Ed.

- Eso lo comprendo, no tienes que alejarte del por mi Edward – le dije y el asintió.

- Vamos a la casa – me dijo – hace frio

Asentí y camine abrazada con mi hermano, cuando llegamos Jasper, Rose y Emmett veían la televisión, nos sentamos con él, Edward supo que Bella estaba en su habitación por lo que fue a donde ella. Rose se sentó a mi lado y sonreí tiernamente, sabía lo que había pasado con él.

- ¿Quieren comer algo? – pregunto Jasper

-Sí, claro que sí. Muero de hambre – dijo Emmett sonriendo

- Vale… ¿Qué preparamos? – pregunto Rose

- Yo se que preparar… ¿pizza? Les ha de gustar la mía – dije parándome

- Vale… entonces prepárala tu enana – dijo Emmett

Jasper me llevo a la cocina una vez ahí le mire.

- Ok, puedes dejarme sola – dije mirándole

- ¿Por qué de hacerlo es mi cocina? – pregunto sonriéndome, lo odiaba

- Mira capullo, lárgate de un buena vez – dije cansada de verle

- ¿Capullo? – rio –¿te has mirado? Eres una consentida, una llorona, no dejas dar explicaciones

- Porque no me interesan. Mira Jasper, te seré sincera – mentí – De verdad, al principio me dolía verte, hablarte pero ahora ha cambiado como te dije no me importas, me vales nada. ¿sí? Perdón si te fui grosera pero es la verdad

Me dolió demasiado hablarle así, al hombre que aun amo con locura, pero no dejare que se burle de mi ni que crea que soy fácil, el sonrió con satisfacción.

- Pues no te creo. Aun así… ok, acepto, ganaste te dejare en paz, hare como si no existieras, para mis ahora en este preciso momento has muerto Alice – dijo y salió de la cocina azotando la puerta

Unas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas me odiaba ahora sí y yo me lo he ganado, aun así es mejor ¿no? Que me deje de hablar.

**Hola chicas aquí de nuevo con un capii, bueno… Jasper se ha enojado de verdad con Alice uyuyuiiiiiii :O ¿Qué hará la duende? Mmm? Me dicen a ver que les pareció y que piensan? ayy! y los papas ya se enteraron de lo sucedido :/ que mal eso, no? jejejej Bueno espero sugerencias o lo que quieran. Un abrazo a las personas que comentan o leen mi historia :D me hacen muy feliz.  
><strong>

**Un abrazoo y pasen por mi otra historia "El diario de Alice Brandon" :D byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Ignorada e Iluciones

**Los personajes son de S.M. Espero que les guste el capii.**

En la cena, Jasper no me dirigió la palabra ni para que le pasara la salsa, le decía Bells que estaba a mi lado para que se la diera, bueno, menuda importancia, el imbécil cree que yo caeré con eso ¡Nunca! Después de comer la pizza preparada por mí, me fui a dormir estaba cansada por nadar y tenía demasiado sueño. Me despedí de mi hermano y los demás para luego caminar rápidamente a mi habitación, me duche y cambie por un pijama cómodo, me tumbe en mi cama que compartía con Edward y serré mis ojos poco a poco, esperando no soñar con Jasper de nuevo.

Sentí como un peso se tumbaba a mi lado, abrí lentamente los ojos y era Edward quien hacia lo imposible para no moverse demasiado, me senté lentamente y me estregue los ojos, el me miro apenado y yo me encogí de hombros, luego, me tape con la cobija pues ya hacia frio.

- Lo siento – se disculpo mi hermano

- No interesa – dije sonriéndole - ¿Qué horas son?

- Las… - miro su reloj de mano – 2:55 am

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacían a esta hora despiertos? – pregunte mirándole

- Veíamos una película de miedo con palomitas – dijo sonriéndome – tú te lo perdiste

- Menudas ganas que tenia de estar con Jasper toda la noche – dije bajando la mirada

- Aun te importa ¿verdad? – pregunto

- No… bueno… ¡No! No me importa nada – le dije cruzándome de brazos

- Claro… - susurro – Bueno Ali, tengo algo de sueño

- Si… igual – le dije y me acosté dándole la espalda

- Te quiero mucho Alice – dijo mi hermano

- Yo mas Eddy – le dije

Serré los ojos para dormirme de una vez.

Hoy iríamos a "Listen" un lugar donde hay diversos juegos, quería hacer algo diferente por lo que acepte encantada, me vestí y baje con mis amigos quien ya me esperaban en las… motos de nuevo, camine donde Jasper pues sabía que me iría con él, el estaba ya subiéndose a la moto, y se veía hermoso.

- ¿Me das el casco? – pregunte extendiéndole la mano

El me miro

- No, te vas con Emmett, Rose se viene con migo – dijo Jasper sin darme importancia

- Ah… de acuerdo – le dije y camine triste a donde Emmett

Rosalie me miro y se acerco a mí.

- Trate de hacerle cambiar de decisión pero no funciono – dijo Rose mirándome

- No importa Rose, mejor así – dije lo más simple posible

Ella asintió y camino a la moto y yo donde Emmett quien me ayudo a montarme y arranco a toda velocidad, incluso me aferre a él temiendo que me fuera a caer y matar de esa moto. Tras media hora de camino yo le empecé a temer menos a la velocidad en una moto. Jasper llego de primero al lugar pues era el que nos guiaba, Luego Emmett con Edward pisándole… bueno… neumáticos.

Entramos a un sitio muy lindo, lleno de luces de neón, y en la plena oscuridad, entrabamos hasta el centro y la ropa que teníamos blanca empezaba a brillar y para colmo de malas mi sostén era blanco y empezó a brillar en la oscuridad, Emmett se burlo de mí y yo me puse roja queriendo salir corriendo de aquel lugar, era más como una discoteca pero había demasiados juegos de toda clase, incluso morbosos.

Camine hasta un juego de billar, sabia jugar muy bien, es más le he ganado a el mejor jugador hasta ahora… Emmett que ahora quedo abajo mío, empecé a jugar con unos chicos que había ahí que no dejaban de mirar mis piernas, cola y el resto de mi cuerpo como leones que vieron carne fresca.

Había una chica que al parecer le robe la atención porque me miraba demasiado mal. Jasper llego a mi mesa y yo me hice como la que no me importara ni cinco su presencia, entonces vio a la chica que no sabía jugar y decidió… ¿Ayudarla? ¡¿Por qué? Se puso atrás de ella, tomo sus manos y le ayudo, incluso fue un tiro perfecto.

Abrí un poco mi boca, y siguieron jugando ellos dos, yo por mi parte me largue de ahí. Camine a jugar algo llamado roses calientes, significaba que te ponían un paño en los ojos y te besaban, cuando me dijeron aquellos yo me negué a jugar pero Rose y Bella me dijeron que si, que jugara, a Emmett y Edward estaban ocupados, así que acepte.

Me taparon los ojos a mi primero, me tocaron el hombro y tenía que adivinar de quien fue aquel rose…

- John – dije

- No – dijeron

Me tocaba otro, un pellizco – ahuché –

- Rosalie Hale – le dije

- Si – dijeron y mi amiga rio

Luego un beso fugaz en los labios, me quede paralizada y me zafe la venda rápidamente, mire a todas partes y no le encontraba, lo vi jugando billar con la chica… yo me quede estática viéndolo.

- Alice, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Bella

- Si… solo… se me ha quitado las ganas de… jugar – les dije y Salí del lugar sin más avisos.

Me limpie las lagrimas... pues ya salian como siempre de mis ojos, ¿Quién fue quien me beso? Y… porque pensé que pudo ser Jasper. En cuanto los demás salieron me acerque a Rose.

- ¿Quién me ha besado? – pregunte mirándola

- Steven – dijo Rose mirándome - ¿Por qué?

- Por… nada… nada – dije

Había pensado que era Jasper… ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan ridícula? Déjalo Alice, el… ya no te quiere, y tú te encargaste para que eso pasara, ¡Imbécil!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas.<strong>

**Qué pena por la tardanza pero me tienen agobiada de trabajos y demás cosas, lo más posible es que no actualice en una semana o no lo sé, ahora fue que me saque un tiempito para hacerlo. Pobre Alice ¿verdad? Ahora es Jasper quien ni la determina para un saludo… que triste eso, no? Bueno las dejo con un abrazo y el capi, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Besos **


	9. Chapter 8 ¿Olvidarlo todo?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>Me levante soñolienta, ayer habíamos caminado mucho, y me dolían tremendamente los pies, mire el reloj que estaba pegado a la pared y vi que eran las 11:22 am, ¡Vaya! Ladee mi cara y no vi a mi hermano, supuse que ya se levanto o algo. Me levante, me lave los dientes y baje a tomar mi desayuno pues moría de hambre, baje y no había nadie.<p>

- Hola… Edward, Bella… - dije caminando a la sala

Nadie respondía, ¡Genial! Me han dejado sola en la casa, esto no podía ser mejor, negué con la cabeza y camine a la cocina, ojala me hayan dejado por lo menos una taza de café, entre y me encontré con un delicioso desayuno, todo servido en una bandeja, ¿será para mi? Obvio, no hay nadie en la casa, claro que es para mí.

Me senté en el comedor y devore mi desayuno. Desde la "fiestita" en el club de neón, Jasper y yo no nos hemos vuelto hablar, él ni me determina para nada, eso paso hace dos días, y nada, simplemente nada, era como si en verdad yo hubiera muerto para él y aunque me costaba admitirlo eso me devastaba por completo. No hay nada peor que la indiferencia del hombre que… amas.

Lave los platos, subí a mi habitación, me bañe, me vestí, me peine y volví a bajar para haber que hago, pues mis amigos me abandonaron en esta casa, seguro Jasper les dijo que se fueran y que me dejaran durmiendo, lo detesto, a quien engaño, no podría detestarlo nunca… o bueno… tal vez… ¡Estoy confundida!

Estaba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista aburrida, pues no tenía otro plan. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, luego la abrieron dejándome ver a Jasper, ahí mismo me pare y camine lentamente donde él.

- He… hola – dije

- Oh, hola Alice, ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunta pasando por mi lado

Abrí ligeramente los ojos con asombro, desde hace mucho que no me saludaba así, siempre me decía – Hola – y nada más.

- Bien, ¿y tú? – pregunte volteando para mirarle como dejaba su sombrero vaquero a un lado, se veía realmente sexy con esa camisa.

- Bien – dijo sencillamente – Muero de hambre, iré por mi desayuno

Me quede estática, ¿su desayuno? ¡Ese era de Jasper! Y yo me lo comí, casi corrí a la cocina y lo vi buscando su comida.

- Qué extraño, jure que lo había dejado aquí – dijo mirando la estufa

Apreté mis labios apenada, luego respire hondo.

- Jasper… - lo llame, el me miro

- Lo que paso… es que… es… bueno… me comí… tu desayuno… - dije apenada

- Mmm… ya me lo imaginaba – dijo mirándome

- Oye, lo siento, puedo prepararte otro – dije caminando a la nevera

- No, déjalo. Me comeré el tuyo – dijo sonriéndome, alce una ceja

- ¿El mío? – pregunte

El asintió y señalo el plato de cereales que había encima del mármol – Bella te lo preparo porque dijo que era tu desayuno favorito – dijo mirándome, sonreí.

- Lo siento – susurre

- No pasa nada – dijo y tomo el tazón de cereales y una cuchara, paso por mi lado y se sentó en el sillón a comer.

Me quede parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mirando cómo se come mi desayuno - ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunte, el me miro y trago – Están en el lago, yo estaba ensillando los caballos – dijo y siguió comiendo, jamás había aprendido a montar caballo, es más, les tenía algo de miedo, porque cuando era pequeña, me caí de uno, se levanto en dos patas y me tumbo, desde ahí les tengo miedo.

Jasper termino de comer y lavo los platos, luego se cepillo sus dientes y bajo, mientras yo estaba sentada en el sillón aburrida, sabía que el se iría y me dejaría aquí sola, pues no quería ir al lago.

- Oye, ¿quieres ir a cabalgar? – pregunta Jaspe y se apoyo en la pared

Fruncí los labios y me pare – No se montar – dije mirándole – No pasa nada, yo te enseño – dijo sonriéndome, hace tiempo que no me sonreía, ya la extrañaba.

- ¿Qué dices? – me pregunta

- Ok, vamos a cabalgar – dije

Caminamos al establo, en donde me "presento" a cinco hermosos caballos, sus crines eran brillante y hermosas, yo elegí a Natacha, era la consentida de Jasper, hace tiempo que sus padres se la regalaron, Rosalie tenía uno que se llamaba Rayo, era negro y muy alto, me dio miedo, el de Jasper se llamaba, Lino, y era de color café oscuro.

- Muy bien, ahora ¿sabes montarte? – me pregunta cuando ensilla a Natacha

- Si… no debe ser tan difícil – dije mirando a la preciosa yegua

Pongo un pie en el Estribo, me impulse y cuando iba a pasar mi pierna libre el caballo se movió y me caí, golpeándome el trasero, vi que Jasper soltó una risita, le mire mal y me pare sobándome mi trasero que me dolía – No te rías – le dije, el asintió –

- Ok, ven te ayudo – dijo extendiendo su mano

La tome, y el tacto fue delicioso, me indico bien y pude subirme, por fin - ¡Pude hacerlo! – Exclame contenta, el sonrió – así es – dijo y se monto en el suyo, se veía demasiado bien como jinete, él le acaricio el hocico a Natacha y le dijo – Serás buena con ella, no correrás linda – dijo y me miro – Tranquila – me dijo y asentí.

El me indico bien lo que tenía que hacer, lo hice y la yegua no corrió, estaba demasiado feliz, por fin montaba, Jasper se alejo un poco de mí, lo que me dio miedo, siempre se mantenía a mi lado, hice que Natacha acelerara el ritmo, lo cual ya corría, pase por el lado de Jasper riéndome pues me sentía bien – Alcánzame si puedes – le grite y seguí mi camino a no sé dónde.

- Oye bonita – dije alzando las rieles y haciendo que Natacha pare pues no había rastro de Jasper, mire por todas partes y nada… le he dejado atrás.

Pero Jasper apareció al frente mí con una sonrisa.

- Soy un buen profesor – se alago

- O yo soy una buena alumna – dije sonriéndole, el asiente dándome la razón.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, acariciando los caballos, luego el rompió el hielo:

- Oye… Alice… - empezó

- Jasper… mira… quería hablarte de algo importante – le corte

- Dime – dijo

- No quiero que me hables de lo que paso nunca mas ¿ok? Quiero que lo que paso lo olvidemos, como si nada hubiera pasado – dije mirándole

- ¿Qué? No puedo hacerlo… - susurra mirándome

- Si puedes, mira, yo ya lo olvide – dije

- Yo no, necesitas saber…

- No necesito saber nada Jasper, nada – dije y agregue una sonrisa – olvídalo tu

- Ok, lo hare. Olvidare todo, incluso lo que tuve con tigo Alice – dijo mirándome - ¿Quieres que lo olvide? – pregunta y note tristeza en su vos

Baje la mirada

- A ver, dime – susurra – dime que me olvide de lo que paso

- Si… olvídalo – dije

El no hablo por un rato y yo no me atrevía a mirarlo, no quería que lo olvidara pero no tenia elección, no quería que me pasara lo mismo.

- Alice… yo no quiero hacerlo, ¿Por qué pones tanta resistencia? – pregunta – mírame

Alce la cabeza poco a poco con los ojos aguados

- Porque quiero que… olvidemos todo, no quiero saber que tu y yo fuimos pareja, sufrí Jasper, sufrí demasiado – dije

- Lo sé, yo igual – dijo mirándome – Sufrí demasiado por eso tienes que saber porque me fui…

- ¡No! ¡Te dije que no! !solo olvidalo! – le grite y me largue de ahí

Cabalgue muy rápido de nuevo a la casa, no sé que me pasaba… pero… ahorita no quería hablar con Jasper ni saber su razón, me daba miedo, miedo de que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa <strong>

**Como lo siento… me tarde mucho, lo sé, pero he estado ocupada… y no me ha llegado inspiración… me estoy volviendo malita para escribir estos fics… ¿no? Ok… por ahora sigo aquí, Mmm aquí está el capi, me da pena por Alice… pero es tan TERCA jajaja el próximo capítulo será el último intento de Jasper, vamos a ver que hace Alice. Nos vemos luego, espero sus comentarios. **


	10. Chapter 9 La ultima oportunidad

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p>Me sentía fatal, simplemente desde ayer que no tenía ganas de nada, desde que hable con Jasper y salimos peleados de nuevo, no hemos cruzado palabras ni miradas y extrañaba aquello. Estaba sentada en mi cama con mi celular, mirando fotos y demás cosas Bella entra a mi habitación.<p>

- Alice, vamos a ir a cabalgar hasta un enorme rio con columpios y una laguna – dijo Bella sonriendo – excelente para este calor

- Suena genial, pero no tengo ánimos – dije y trate de sonreír

- Alice, estamos de vacaciones, tienes que tener ánimos – dijo y se sentó a mi lado

Negué con la cabeza – Te prometo que mañana tendré animo para lo que quieras – dije sonriéndole – pasado mañana nos vamos – dijo triste – ya veremos que hacemos mañana – dije, ella suspira con resignación y asiente.

Ella se para y se va. Yo me tumbo en mi cama y lloro, de nuevo lloro pensando en todas las cosas en las que Jasper me ha hecho, en las buenas y en las malas, hay muchas buenas, pero simplemente no puedo pasar por altas las malas pues me han marcado.

Se vinieron a despedir mis amigos menos Jasper y supuse que estaba molesto, muy molesto o simplemente capto lo que le dije, que se olvidara de todo, ósea de mi.

- ¡Maldigo todas las veces que le dije a Jasper que me olvidara! – grite tirando las almohadas al piso, según Rose eso calma la rabia. – Es ridículo –

Me tire al piso en medio de la habitación y mire el techo, ok, debería estar feliz ¿no? Debería… estar saltando porque cumplí lo que me propuse, pero… ¿Por qué mierda no estoy feliz? ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Estoy enamorada de Jasper! ¡Maldición! Le pegue al piso por mi pie, estaba demasiado enojada, demasiado.

Sonó mi celular y era Edward, ¿Qué quiere ahora? Conteste

_¿Qué quieres? – pregunte _

_Vaya, señorita mal humor, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto _

_Nada, ahora, ¿me dejas en paz? No estoy de humor – dije molesta y me levante del suelo _

_Si, tranquila ya me di cuenta. ¿Por qué estas molesta? – pregunto riéndose _

_Por cosas de la vida fíjate y ahora te pido que cuelgues el maldito teléfono para dormir y no dejar que la vida me atropelle de nuevo, ¿te parezca mi plan? - pregunte molesta, ahora estaba echando humo. _

_Ok, ok, tranquila, como quieras. Oye dile a Jasper que me deje algo de cena – dijo Edward riéndose, ¿Qué dijo? _

_¿Qué dijiste tonto? – pregunte _

_Solo baja – dijo y me colgó _

Metí mi celular a mi bolsillo de mi jean y abrí lentamente la puerta de mi cuarto, baje paulatinamente las escaleras y camine a la sala, ahí encontré muchas velas, todo estaba serrado y apagado, solo iluminaban las velas, y se veía hermoso, una mesa vestida de blanco, con la cena, unas copas de vino, uno de uvas, mi favorito.

- ¿Qué es esto? – susurre caminando

Jasper salió de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa, a mi me temblaban las piernas, y la rabia se me había pasado apenas vi su sonrisa, el camino a donde mí y me tomo las manos delicadamente, las beso, yo apenas podía mirarlo.

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto mirándome

- Eh… ¿para mí? – pregunte, tonta pregunta.

- Si, no creo que sea para otras personas – dijo sonriéndome

Sonreí tímidamente, todo estaba hermoso.

- Esta es mi última oportunidad – dijo mirándome, lo mire

- No sé qué decirte – susurre y baje la mirada, sentí que me beso la coronilla de la cabeza

- Solo dime que no lo olvide y que me escucharas, luego que lo hagas decidirás lo que sea – dijo sonriéndome

- Yo… yo… - mire todo lo que hizo por mí, como decirle que no – De acuerdo

El sonrió y me tomo la mano, me llevo a la mesa, nos sentamos, y mire todo alrededor, estaba hermoso, no lo podía creer – Señorita, ¿degustaría un poco de vino? – Pregunto sonriéndome – Por favor – respondí sonriéndole, el sirvió nuestras copas, empezamos a comer y hablar de temas triviales, reímos. Cuando acabamos la cena, retiro los platos dejando solo el vino.

- Alice, el motivo por el que me fui y sin decirte nada, fue… fue… por mi padre – dijo mirándome, fruncí el seño – mi padre… estaba enfermo, nadie lo sabía, solo mama y yo, no le dijimos nada a Rosalie porque no queríamos alertarla, el sufrió un terrible paro cardiaco, fue en donde rose se entero pero les dijimos que no dijera nada nadie, ni siquiera a Emmett, unos empleados de mi padre murieron en esa misma semana, la semana en la que falte algunas clases y no nos veíamos, que te llame diciendo que estaba resfriado – asentí recordando – los empleados murieron triturados por las maquinas del cultivo de viñedos, trágicamente, mi padre me mando a que pusiera todo en orden, ya sabes encontrar trabajadores, darles sus puestos y demás, me encanto el trabajo, mi padre me prohibió hablar pues su competencia estaba progresando y nadie podía saber, así que con el dolor de mi alma, no te dije nada y te deje, no sabes, lloraba Alice, te juro que para mi dejarte fue lo más duro que había echo en mi vida, luego me encargue de la empresa hasta ahora – yo simplemente no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al no escucharlo, el tenia sus verdaderas razones, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, me pare rápidamente y me senté en su regazo –

- Lo siento, Jasper, lo siento – dije abrazando su cuello

- Tranquila, no llores, no me gusta que lo hagas – dijo sobándome la espalda

- Fui una idiota – susurre y sorbí por la nariz

- No fuiste idiota, solo estabas molesta, es normal supongo... – dijo, me separe un poco del

Me acaricio las mejillas limpiándome las lagrimas derramadas, luego me beso la frente – Te quiero mucho – susurro – yo también – dije y tome sus mejillas, nos miramos a los ojos un momento, extrañaba el azul de sus ojos, extrañaba todo del.

Se acerco a mi hasta que nuestros labios se rosaron, luego yo me pegue mas a él juntando nuestros labios por completo, empezamos a besarnos con toda ternura, amor y pasión que habíamos acumulado, mis manos aferraron su cuello, el me acariciaba la espalda haciéndome sentir cosquillitas en todo el cuerpo, nos separamos para respirar un poco – te extrañaba – me dijo y junto nuestras frentes.

- Solo quiero que nunca más te alejes de mi – dije sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos

- Lo juro – dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz

Sonreí y volvimos a besarnos, yo no era débil ni nada eso, lo amaba demasiado como decirle olvídalo, eso era un error, jamás olvidaríamos nuestras caricias, nuestros besos, simplemente era inútil intentarlo.

Cuando nos separamos de nuevo, me pare y nos tomamos de las manos - ¿te parece ir a donde los chicos? – Pregunta sonriéndome – vamos – dije apagamos todas las velas y salimos de la casa, montamos a Lino, el caballo de Jasper y cabalgo hasta el rio.

Llegamos, todos estaban jugando en la pequeña laguna, se tiraban de una cuerda y caían en el lago, cuando nos bajamos del caballo con nuestras manos unidas, todos sonrieron, incluso el mismo Edward.

- ¡Qué hermosos! – exclama Bella saliendo del agua

- Gracias… - susurre

- ¿Me guardaste cena? – pregunta Edward tomando a Bella por la cintura

- ¿Qué?... no… - dijo Jasper

- Se me ha olvidado decirle – dije riéndome, Edward levanta una ceja pero igual ríe

- Ok, dejen la cursilería, linda pareja pero… ¡Todos al lago! – ordena Emmett y salta de nuevo a la laguna seguido de Edward, luego Jasper y así sucesivamente.

Estaba nadando en aquel laguito, sentí que me toman por la cintura, me giro y es Jasper – Te quiero mucho pequeña – dijo – Ya me lo dijiste – dije riéndome – Ok, pero… quiero decírtelo muchas beses – dijo mirándome – como quieras, por mi no hay problema – dije, cuando nos íbamos a besar, sentí que besaba… algo diferente… no eran los labios de Jasper, abrí mis ojos y era… ¡La mano de Emmett!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Jasper a Emmett mientras yo me limpiaba los labios

- No den escenitas – dijo mirándonos

- Tu y Rosalie dan escenitas y no decimos nada – dije mirándole

- Sí, pero es diferente, ya están acostumbrados – dijo Rosalie desde una roca

- Ok, ok, dejaremos esto – dijo Jasper riéndose

- Ok – dijo Emmett y se fue

- ¿Lo dejaremos? - pregunte a Jasper, el alzo una ceja sorprendido

- Si… claro - dijo sonriéndome, sonríe, sabía que no dejaríamos nada, seguimos nadando.

Hicimos una fogata, en donde contamos historias, cada uno se acostó para ver la luna, yo lo hice al lado de Jasper – Pide un deseo – dijo Jasper, lo pensé – Que nunca más nos separemos – susurre para que solo lo oyera el – pide uno – dije – que el tuyo se cumpla – dijo sonriéndome, sonreí y lo bese cortamente porque Emmett nos tenia vigilados, cada vez que nos besábamos hacia un ruido con la garganta.

Estaba enferma, Amaba a Jasper y ya no tenía remedio de ninguna clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. <strong>

**Que hermosos! Ya moría por subir este capítulo, ahora empieza lo bueno, créanme que si ¬¬ y ojo, Edward está feliz por su hermana… pero… en el próximo capiii hablara con Jasper… uyuyuyuiii jajajajajaj Mmm espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un abrazo y nos vemos en el otro, si? Dejen sus comentarios, Capi dedicado a: **_**Mónica teposte**_** por comentar casi todos mis capítulos, no dejare la historia y no me enfada que comentes en todos jeje antes me agrada :D un abrazo. **

**Nos leemos luego. **


	11. Chapter 10 la charla con Edward

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Jasper Hale <strong>

Hoy ya nos devolveríamos a nuestras cotidianas vidas, dejaríamos el descanso atrás y continuaremos con el trabajo duro, bueno por lo menos mis amigos y Alice tienen que seguir trabajando y estudiando, pues yo seguiré en vacaciones hasta que mi papa me diga que tengo que continuar, he estado pensando en quedarme en la ciudad para estar con Alice, el decirle de nuevo que me devuelvo por el trabajo y la universidad aquí en Texas seria estar rompiendo la promesa más grande de mi vida, y el deseo de mi pequeña, ya tendré tiempo para explicarle a mi padre.

Baje las maletas del cuarto, por nuestras me refiero a las de Rosalie y las mías, pues la señorita "me daño la manicura" no hace absolutamente nada, traía como 7 maletas, sabiendo que apenas nos quedamos una semana y media, la idea era apenas una semana, pero decidimos alargar el viaje, la habíamos pasado bien, mas después de que Alice y yo regresamos.

- Jasper – me dijo Edward a mis espaldas, deje las maletas en la puerta de la casa y lo mire

- ¿Podemos hablar? – me pregunto y lo notaba serio, supuse que tendría que ver algo con su hermana.

Asentí. Camine junto con él a la parte de atrás de la casa, nos sentamos en un muro y espere que el empezar a hablar – Tenía algo de miedo, que tal que no le gustara la relación que llevamos su hermana y yo – seria un enorme problema, porque no permitiría que se deje de hablar con Alice por mi culpa, tendría que ser un inepto para dejarlo as.

- Jazz sabes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos – dijo Edward mirándome

- Si, tú también eres uno de los mejores, con Emmett – dije y uní mis manos.

- Muy bien, y como somos los mejores amigos, nos decimos las verdades por más dolorosas que sean – continúo y yo estaba que le gritaba: ¡Ya déjalo y ve al punto! Sabía que tenía que ver con la relación de Ali y mía, es obvio.

- Aja… - susurre

- Jasper, no estoy muy contento con la relación de Alice y tuya – dijo y actuó firme y serio. ¡Boom! Sabía que sería eso.

- Comprendo pero… - el me paro poniendo su mano en frente

- Déjame. Mira, se que tú la quieres mucho y ella a ti te ama, ambos están… enamorados, pero… ella ya sufrió una vez por ti Jasper, sufrió mucho, cuando la dejaste… ¡Dios! Se puso como loca, apenas mejoraba de su horrible depresión, todo un año en las mismas amigo, imagínate como estaríamos nosotros, cuando planeamos la sorpresa tuya, bueno, pensamos que lo tomaría muy bien, pero nos equivocamos y me arrepiento a ver contribuido con aquella sorpresita – me miro con una ceja alzada, asentí sintiéndome sumamente culpable al recordar aquello – Pero bueno, el caso es que el otro día la encontré herida, se hizo daño, se estaba volviendo loca Jazz, me preocupe demasiado – dijo y asentí comprendiendo todo lo que me dijo.

- O sea, tú piensas que volveré hacerle lo mismo, verdad – le pregunte serio, yo no le haría lo mismo nunca, no después de lo que me conto. Si tenía que renunciar al trabajo de mi padre por Alice lo hacía, pero no la volvería a dejar.

- Sé que no lo harías pero… es que Jazz… la verdad yo quería que pudiera olvidarte para que sanara… no quiero hacerte sentir culpable ni mal ni nada de eso pero la verdad quisiera que… nunca en la vida lo volvieras hacer – dijo y en sus ojos vi preocupación, mucha en realidad.

- Edward yo jamás, escúchame bien, jamás volvería a dejar a Alice, créeme yo sufrí, demasiado, por eso no lo pensé dos veces para la sorpresa, por verle, solo que… no sabía que iba a reaccionar de esa manera. Yo la amo – dije

El me sonrió y palmoteo mi hombro, se paro y yo lo seguí.

- Eso era lo que te quería decir. Si la vuelvo a ver llorar por tu culpa, te mato amigo mío – se burlo

- Y yo dejare que lo hagas– le dije y en realidad no estaba bromeando.

- Que les vaya bien en su relación – susurra y sonreí

- Gracias – dije

Los dos caminamos de nuevo a dentro de la casa los demás nos esperaban con una mirada inquisidora mas que todo Alice, le sonreí para que no se preocupara, camine donde ella y la abrace por la cintura, le di un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza – Jazz llama a el taxi para que nos lleve al aeropuerto – dijo Rose tomando la mano de Emmett. Asentí y saque el móvil.

Luego de unos minutos, llego el taxi, montamos las maletas, dos de Rose las tuvo que cargar Emmett en su regazo y estaba de mal humor.

- Sabes osita, hemos venido a un paseo ¿comprendes? ¡No a un desfile de Praga! – dijo Emmett de muy mal humor y todos reímos

- Osito, una mujer no sobrevive sin sus cosas ¿comprendes? Así que te aguantas – le dijo mi hermana fingiendo enojo, sabía que estaba feliz por volver a sus centros comerciales y todo eso.

Alice apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro – Hey, gracias por todo – dijo Alice – De nada Ali – dije y ella rio - ¿Qué? – pregunte sonriendo, ella me miro – Me gusta que me llames así – dijo y me beso la mejilla, sonreí, definitivamente la amaba como a nadie y nunca en la vida volvería a dejarla ni de chiste.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo no salía hasta las 4:23 pm, así que tendríamos tiempo de comer algo antes del viaje pues eran las 2:12 pm.

**Pov: Alice **

Sabía que Edward había hablado con Jasper de nuestra relación, me importaba un comió si a mi hermano no le parecía, amaba a Jasper y no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir de nuevo y más cuando me prometió que jamás me volvería a dejar, sabía que no lo haría.

Ahora lo que me preocupaba eran mis padres, ellos querían demasiado a Jasper… ¿Qué pasara si se enteran que volvimos? Supongo que lo entenderán bien… ¿no? Si… supongo que sí.

Montamos el vuelo, esta vez yo me senté con Jazz, Emmett con Rose aun enojados, y Edward con Bella. Jazz me tomo de la mano y la beso, yo sonreí, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Absolutamente nada.

- Jazz, sabes que te quiero demasiado, demasiado – dije mientras jugaba con su mano

El me miro e hizo una cara de sorpresa, yo solo reí

- Coincidimos en algo, yo también te quiero mucho, mucho – dijo sonriéndome

Ambos reímos y nos besamos, esos lindos, cálidos y deseosos besos, que simplemente me los daba el, Jasper conocía perfectamente mis gusto y yo los del, como sabia algunos secretitos, como, le gustaba demasiado que le mordiera el labio mientras nos besamos. Entonces lo hice y me aleje un poquito del

- Si ves… tú me acostumbraste a eso – dijo Jazz y se rio

- ¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú el que me ínsito a que lo hiciera – dije riéndome igual

- Eso es mentira – dijo y volvió a unir nuestros labios.

Todo el vuelo fue así y me importaba si la gente nos miraba, unos sonreían al ver el amor que se nos notaba, demasiado, otras como una (tonta) azafata de vuelo me miro mal, porque se comía a MI jazz con la mirada, aunque a mí en realidad me daba risa, pues en realidad, Jazz no le prestaba nada de atención. Incluso cuando yo me concentraba en la ventana o en otra cosa, Jasper desconcentraba dándome besos en la mejilla o en mi oreja, ¡Dios! Como amaba a este hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaa<strong>

**No he tardado esta vez… jajajaj bueno - ¡Que lindos! Los amoooo, simplemente perfectos, amo a Emmett también, están chistoso jejeje Como les dije Edward hablo con Jasper sobre la relación de esos dos hermosos, ahora hay que esperar a los padres de Alice :S mmm chicas espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capi, un abrazo. **


	12. Chapter 11 Posdata

**Hola. Los personajes son de S.M la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Alice <strong>

Habíamos llegado y ya nos habíamos separado, yo tenía que ir a mi casa a ordenarlo todo, Jazz iría donde sus padres, Edward a su departamento con Bella, Emmett a su departamento. Después de despedirme de mi novio (que bien suena eso) fui por mi auto al parqueadero del aeropuerto, lo saque, tengo la maldita multa y la pague de una vez.

Me monte en mi auto y conduje a toda velocidad a mi departamento, llegue a mi edificio, parquee mi auto, me baje con mis valijas, subí el ascensor y llegue a mi piso, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, y me puse más que feliz, me alegra estar en casa de nuevo. Lo primero que hice antes de comer fue ducharme y ponerme una ropa cómoda.

Prepare la comida, me tumbe a ver la televisión, daban una película romántica: Posdata: te quiero, me dio ganas y saque un bote de helado de chocolate, me volví a sentar en mi sillón y me dedique a ver la hermosa película mientras me atragantaba con helado, lo sé, el helado es cuando estas sufriendo un mal de amor pero… a diferencias de otras chicas yo como helado cuando estoy feliz, como lo estoy ahora.

Después de acabarme la mitad del helado lo guarde en la nevera, apague la televisión y me acosté en el sillón, me acurruque y me quede totalmente dormida, esperando soñar con Jasper. Me levante tras oír el timbre de mi departamento, no sé como camine hasta la puerta pues estaba demasiado cansada y quería dormir mas, entonces abrí la puerta y no vi a nadie, baje la mirada al suelo y vi un ramo de flores con unos chocolates… ¿Qué es esto? lo tome en mis manos y camine dentro cerrando la puerta con mi mano libre, el ramo era de flores blancas con rojas, hermosas y una caja mediana de chocolates blancos, ¡Que rico! Mis favoritos, lo deje en la mesa del comedor.

Vi una dedicatoria "_Alice, este es un pequeño detalle para mostrarte que te amo y que estoy muy feliz de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, eres lo más lindo y tierno que he conocido…te quiere Jasper. PD: Pequeña, ¿me podrías abrir de nuevo la puerta? Te amo._"

Sonreí como una tonta y volví a leer con atención la posdata… casi corrí de nuevo a la puerta, la abrí rápidamente y me encontré a Jazz con una enorme sonrisa, le abrace rápidamente, el también me rodeo con sus brazos, luego me aleje un poquito solo para besarlo, ahora no estaba Emmett así que podía tardarme todo el tiempo con sus labios. Entramos aun besándonos, nos separamos por la falta de tonto oxigeno, mientras respire hondo y le sonreí.

- Hermoso, gracias – dije sonriéndole, el me beso la frente

- Me alegro que te guste – dijo

- Siéntate, ¿quieres algo? Tengo un jugo delicioso – dije mirándole

- Vale, un jugo estaría muy bien – dijo y se acomodo en mi sillón –Lindo lugar

- Gracias – dije caminando a la cocina.

Le serví el jugo de mango, luego camine con él a el sofá, me senté a su lado y se lo di, el lo tomo y luego lo probo – Oye que rico – dijo y siguió tomando – Gracias – dije, el se lo tomo todo, no dejo ni una gota, el fue a lavarlo aunque le dije que no y luego volvió a mi lado, en cuanto se sentó capturo mis labios con los suyos, ¿así o más tierno y amoroso? Mis manos viajaron de una a su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, el me acostó poco a poco al sillón, inclinándose para poder besarme mejor, cuando nos separamos pude sentir aun el calor que invadió mi cuerpo –

- Ya extrañaba esos besos – dije con vos entrecortada por la falta de aire

- Igual que yo – dijo y me sonrió

- ¿Te quedaras a cenar? – pregunte acomodándome en el sillón al igual que el.

- No lo sé, ¿quiere que me quede? – me pregunta, asentí enérgicamente.

- Ok, me quedo pero yo preparo la cena – dijo sonriéndome

- Vale… ¿Qué harás? – pregunte

- Mmm pasta ragazza – dijo con un tono italiano, me reí

- Muy bien bambino – dije riéndome, volví a besarle pero esta vez lo hicimos lento, como tratando de descifrar el sabor de cada uno.

¿Esto es estar enamorado? Ok, yo estaba súper enamoradísima de Jazz, eso nadie lo podría cambiar por más tiempo que pase con él. Nos separamos, hablamos un momento, destape los chocolates y nos lo comimos, claro que él no era muy amante aquellos y apenas tomo uno y eso porque le dije que si comía le daría un beso y así lo hizo, que cursi somos, pero eso lo hace el amor.

Después de nuestros mimos y todo eso, nos dedicamos a la cocina, yo saque los ingredientes para la pasta y el la preparo, jugamos a que él era el chef y yo la asistente del, me reí mucho cuando ponía acento italiano y yo tenía que responderle de la misma manera, también cuando me daba a probar a ver si estaba bien.

- Cuando lo hicimos, lo servimos y caminamos con nuestros platos a la mesa, me senté a su lado.

- Buen provecho – me dijo

- Igual mente – dije sonriéndole

El enrollo en su tenedor la pasta, el soplo porque estaba caliente y luego la puso a la altura de mi boca, reí, parecía una niña chiquita que le daba la comida

- A ver abre la boquita – me dice balanceando el tenedor a la altura de mis labios

Me comí lo que tenía en su tenedor, ¡Pero qué buena estaba! La trague – Esta deliciosa – dije – Que bien que te guste – dijo sonriéndome, así nos pasamos parte del rato dándonos la comida, parecíamos niños pequeños, pero que… nos amamos esa era la verdad.

En la noche después de ver una película, Jazz se paro del sofá para irse y me puse triste, la habíamos pasado también.

- ¿No te puedes quedar? – pregunte mirándole

- Ali, quiero que descanses bien del viaje – dijo sonriéndome

- Pero… no quiero que te vayas – dije triste

- A ver, mañana paso por ti para dejarte en la universidad y te recojo también ¿de acuerdo? – pregunta mirándome

Respire hondo… - De acuerdo – susurre, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios y así salió de mi apartamento.

Me duche de nuevo, me puse un pijama y me acosté en mi cama pensando en la mejor tarde de mi vida y que mañana lo volveré a ver, hasta que caí profunda.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaa<strong>

**se que es corto pero... Dios! me van a decir que no son hermosos, no he podido evitar subir un capi romántico como este :) , son divinos jejeje ammm me encanto este capitulo, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. **

**Un abrazo y espero sus comentarios... (Ok, he actualizado seguido porque... no volveré hacerlo esta semana, voy a estar muy ocupadita entonces pues... lo siento, si algo el viernes actualizo, de pronto) **

**nos vemos luego. **


	13. Chapter 12 Enamoradisima

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es MIA. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Alice <strong>

Me desperté, me senté en mi cama estirándome con un gatico, me pare, abrí las cortinas inundándome del hermoso sol, me lave los dientes y Salí a tomar mi jugo de naranja con fruta picada, me duche, me vestí, me peine, empaque lo necesario para ir a la universidad, me senté en la sala un momento a leer un libro que nos habían mandando.

En ese momento me llamo Jasper, sonreí cuando vi su número en mi pantalla.

_Hola amor – le salude _

_Hola, que lindo suena que me digas así, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – dijo y sonreí _

_Hace rato quería decirte así. Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú? – pregunte parándome del sofá_

_Más que bien porque te veré hoy – dijo - ¿a qué horas paso por ti? – pregunta _

Mire mi reloj de mano

_En 5 minutos estaría perfecto – dije aunque era porque lo que quería más temprano con migo_

_Ok, ya salgo de mi casa entonces. Te quiero – dijo _

_Yo más – dije y colgué la llamada _

Me retoque el maquillaje, algo de brillo labial nada mas, odiaba el maquillaje arruina el cutis por si no lo sabían. Luego de unos pequeños minutos, oí el timbre en mi apartamento, sonreí, camine a la puerta y la abrí dejando ver a el mejor novio del planeta.

- Hola de nuevo – le dije y me acerque

Me beso los labios – Hola, entonces… ¿a qué horas entras? - pregunta tomándome las manos y entrelazándolas con las suyas.

- En realidad entro a las… 11:12 a mi primer clase – dije

El frunce el seño, mira su reloj de mano y luego me mira a mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh, y son las 9:00 – dijo casi riendo

Me sonroje – Quería verte, lo siento – dije apenada – No pasa nada, yo también quería verte de todos modos – dijo sonriéndome - ¿Ya desayunaste? – Me pregunta, asentí rápidamente – Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Pregunta – Que tal… - lo arrastre dentro de mi casa y cerré la puerta – Si me besas – dije parándome en frente del, el sonríe pícaramente.

- Estábamos pensando lo mismo – dijo sonriendo

El me acerca a su cuerpo y me besa cumpliendo mis deseos. Luego de muchos besos y caricias decidimos irnos porque si no me perdería mi primera, segunda y hasta tercera clase por estar jugando con él. Estábamos bajando las escaleras y me encontré con un vecino, James, mi ex novio, antes de Jasper, solo fue un capricho.

- Hola – me saluda con una sonrisa

- Hola James – dije y le sonreí, Jasper lo ha visto, una o dos veces pero jamás se han cruzado saludo.

- Eh… Jasper el es James, James el es Jasper mi novio – dije y cuando pronuncie la palabra "Novio" a James se le descompuso la casa.

- Oh, Hola Jasper, ya nos habíamos visto algún tiempo – dijo James mirando a Jazz

- Sí, creo que si – dijo Jasper y trato de sonreír pero le fue imposible y no sé porque –

- Vale… nos vemos entonces Alice. Hasta luego – dijo James, Jasper asintió.

El se fue y yo respire abochornada. Seguimos bajando las escaleras, nos montamos en su lujoso auto y arranco.

- ¿pasa algo? – le pregunte a Jasper que le veía serio

- Mmm… nunca me dijiste porque terminaron – dijo Jasper sin mirarme

- Porque le encontré con otra… pero… me dio igual, la verdad jamás me enamore del, me gustaba, pero… no era amor – dije y lo mire –

- Ah… sabes… no sé porque pero… me causo algo de molestia cuando le vi – dijo y me miro – aunque deben ser… no se… alucinaciones mías

- Tranquilo, también vi la cara de James, igual de indispuesto que la tuya – dije alzando una ceja –

El ríe – No he podido evitarlo, lo siento – dijo sonriendo – Bah, no interesa – me acerque a él y le bese la mejilla este me sonrió.

Llegamos a la universidad, nos estacionamos y espere a ver a Bella con ella me tocaba la primera clase - ¿Cómo les va en la tienda? – me pregunto – Muy bien para ser franca, la gente les encanta nuestros modelos, queremos abrir también los viernes después de la universidad – dije con una sonrisa – Eso es genial – dijo sonriéndome - ¿Te estás quedando donde tus padres? – Le pregunto mirando sus hermosos ojitos – Si, ya sabes mi hermana está en su departamento con Emmett… Entonces yo sería un mal tercio –dijo haciendo una mueca chistosa, seguro pensando en lo que su hermano hacia con su hermanita en las noches, reí.

Vi a Bella quien entraba a la universidad, sonreí y mire a Jazz - ¿Vienes por mi? – pregunte sonriéndole, Si claro, ¿a qué horas? – Pregunto – a las… 2:22 pm, ¿vale? – dije el asiente, nos besamos y Salí del auto casi corriendo para alcanzar a mi amiga.

Llegamos a la clase de diseño, Bella y yo estudiaremos diseño de modas, ¡Genial! Tenemos pensado ir a New York, cuando acabemos la universidad, sería lo mejor, mientras Rose está estudiando actuación por las tardes y los jueves y viernes estudia modelaje en una agencia, ya ha salido en algunas revistas, aunque Emmett no está del todo de acuerdo, bueno, seamos honestos, ¿a qué novio le gustaría ver a su novia en biquini a la vista de toda la ciudad? A ninguno.

- ¿Cómo vas con Jazz? – pregunta Bella con una sonrisa

- Súper bien, o bueno, más que súper bien, excelente diría yo – dije con una enorme sonrisa

- Hace miles de años que no te veía así Ali, estas enamoradísima –dijo Bella, asentí.

Luego de la clase, salimos a tomar un café, luego de aquello mi madre me llamo.

_Hola mi vida – dijo mi madre _

_Hola mama, ¿Cómo va todo? –le pregunte mientras miraba una tarea _

_Bien linda, ¿Cómo vas? ¿Estás mejor? No has vuelto a caer en crisis por ese tonto – dijo mi madre y hice una mueca de horror, ella no sabía que estaba con Jazz… _

_Ah… no mama… ya paso – dije y trate de sonar convincente – _

_Eso está bien. Uno no puede sufrir por un hombre que no vale la pena, aunque Jasper… bueno, pensé que era un joven… culto y que te amaba – dijo _

Y me sentí mal, Jasper me amaba pero ella no se lo creería después de lo que me hizo.

_Mama…¿podemos hablar a solas? – pregunte _

_Si cariño, ¿Por qué o para qué? – pregunta _

_Bueno… amm… para una cosa de chicas, en la cafetería que queda a unas cuadras de mi casa, ¿puedes? – dije _

_Claro, ahí nos veremos, hoy en la noche – dijo _

_Ok – dije – te amo _

_Yo más – dijo y colgó la llamada. _

Ok, hoy le diría a mi madre lo de Jasper, ojala ella lo entienda, luego se lo diré a papa que es el que detesta a mi Jasper, ¿Cómo detestar a un hombre tan bueno con él? Yo nunca lo haría, bueno, lo deteste pero no sabía las razones por la que me dejo, espero que mi madre me entienda, porque pase lo que pase NUNCA dejare al amor de mi vida, como dijo Bella... estoy... enamoradisima.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa <strong>

**Lo siento por la tardanza chicas, pero aquí está el capitulo, un poco corto pero interesante, amo como se aman estos personajes ejejejjee el próximo capi veremos la charla de Alice, Jasper y la mama de Al, a ver qué pasa jaja un abrazo y nos vemos luego. Espero sus comentarios. **


	14. Chapter 13 Mama es mama

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Alice <strong>

_Bella, deséame suerte – dije mirándole _

_Suerte amiga, tu mama te entenderá – dijo mi amiga desde la otra línea _

Oí el timbre de mi apartamento

_Te dejo, ya vino Jasper. Adiosito – dije _

_Adiós – dijo y colgó _

Camine lentamente a la puerta, ya empezaba a imaginarme lo peor, siempre tan negativa, yo y mi caso de negatividad profunda, debía cambiar eso como sea. Abrí la puerta y vi a Jasper igual de preocupado, me abrazo – Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien – dijo – Espero que nos escuche – dije tremendamente preocupada.

Nos sentamos en mi sillón a esperar que llegara la hora para irnos, me imagine la cara de mi mama al verme a mí con Jasper tomados de la mano entrando en aquella cafetería, moriré, de verdad moriré esta noche.

- Nada va a pasar Al, tranquilízate – me susurra Jasper mientras toma mis mejillas en sus manos y besa mi nariz, asentí.

Miramos el reloj y eran las 7:12 pm ya teníamos que irnos ¡Genial! Empezaban mis nervios obsesivos, siempre los odie. Bajamos el edificio y caminamos al auto, yo me senté en el copiloto y Jasper en el piloto, empezó a conducir lentamente como queriendo nunca llegar a ese lugar, se estaciono a una cuadra – Es más adelante Jazz – dije el no me miraba - ¿Qué… sucede? – pregunte y toque su brazo, el me miro –Que pasa si tu madre nos prohíbe estar juntos – dice – Amor… amor… no va a pasar eso, y si pasa por nada de este mundo me alejare de ti, ¿vale? Nunca – dije y le bese los labios, el me sonríe mientras nos besamos – te amo mi pequeña, te amo- dijo – no más que yo – dije y le sonreí ampliamente.

El siguió el camino hasta que llegamos a la cafetería, ok… ok… esto saldrá bien, no pasara nada, nada malo. Nos estacionamos en frente del local, respire hondo y nos bajamos, empezamos a caminar hasta entrar, siempre tomados de la mano, vimos a mi madre, ella apenas nos vio juntos abrió un poco la boca y se paró de su asiento.

- Hola mama – dije con una sonrisa

- Hola… - dijo y sin perder la mirada de Jasper

- Señora Cullen – dijo Jasper extendiendo la mano, pero mi madre no la tomo

El la bajo lentamente, yo mire a mi madre mal, ¿Por qué tan grosera? Ni siquiera sabe lo que paso – Mama siéntate, te tenemos que hablar de algo – dije, ella me miro enfadada.

- Ya veo de que me quieren hablar – dijo mi madre completamente enojada

- Mira… quiero que sepas que Jasper y yo estamos saliendo de nuevo – dije y tome más fuerte la mano de Jasper por debajo de la mesa.

- Pues eso es bastante obvio – dijo mi madre mirando muy mal a Jasper

- Señora Cullen, solo le pido que escuche mis explicaciones – dice mi novio

- ¿Explicaciones? Hale, sabes todo lo que sufrió mi bebe por ti – dijo mi madre

Jasper bajo la mirada pero la volvió a subir

- Si señora, pero me he arrepentido de todo lo que hice… y…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué interesa ahora, ah? El daño ya está hecho y mi niña sufrió demasiado – dijo mi madre

- Exacto, fui yo y no tú. Madre, Jasper me ha explicado y le perdone, le creo y le amo más que a nada – dije y sonreí

Mi madre rodo los ojos

- Jasper, te queríamos mucho, estuviste poco con nuestra nena pero te quisimos demasiado, te cogimos una confianza, al igual que a tu familia, pero… después de lo que paso, ni mi marido ni yo queremos que te acerque a nuestra hija – dijo mi madre y pareció ser su última palabra

- Le juro que si me deja explicarle…

- No Jasper, no más, mi última palabra es aquella. Alice no quiero verte con el – dijo mi madre y mis ojos se aguaron

- Mama, por favor, te lo ruego… - dije con lagrimas en los ojos – déjanos explicarte

Mi madre respiro hondo…

- Miren, no me expliquen nada, no tienen porque… supongo que ya le explicaste bien a Alice, es lo importante. Salgan si quieren pero créanme, a mi casa no vuelven juntos, no por mi si no por tu padre, eso te lo advierto Alice. No me hace feliz esta situación pero es su amor y lo respeto – dijo mi madre y se paro

Me pare y la abrace feliz, Jasper le sonrió ampliamente

- Ahora… espero que hables con tu padre, yo no le contare nada. Si la haces volver a llorar Jasper, no respondo – dijo mi madre en tono amenazante

- Le juro que de mi parte Alice no va a sufrir nunca – dijo mi novio y abrazo mi cintura yo sonreí

Ella asiente y me mira – te quiero mucho. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti – dijo mama acariciándome la mejilla – Créeme que es la mejor decisión – dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella nos dio la ultima sonrisa y camino fuera de la cafetería, mientras Jazz y yo lo hacíamos hacia su auto – Ok, no fue tan malo como yo pensaba – dijo Jasper y respiro hondo – Te lo dije – dije riendo y me acerque a él – te amo – repetí en su oído, el me mira y besa mi nariz – No más que yo. Alice… he decidido en este mismo momento, que yo debería hablar con tu padre, no tu – dijo mirándome - ¿Qué…? Tú con mi padre… a solas – dije consiente que era la peor idea del universo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas. <strong>

**Ok, la mama fue fácil, porque ya saben… mama es mama y ella quiere verte sonreír es más fácil jajaj bueno, algunas no todas claro. Ahora solo falta a ver si Alice acepta que Jazz hable a solas. Un abrazo enorme espero sus comentarios, nos leemos luego. **


	15. Chapter 14 Confianza

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Jasper Hale<strong>

Entramos al departamento de Alice, deje mis llaves en la mesita de centro, esta se tiro molesta al pequeño sofá, no me miraba, sabía que estaba demasiado molesta con migo, respire hondo.

- A ver, deja de actuar como niña pequeña – le dije cansado de sus malas miradas

Volvió a mirarme mal - ¿niña pequeña? Pero… no entiendes que no quiero que tú hables solo con mi padre – dijo mirándome, respire hondo y la mire a los hermosos ojos.

- ¿Por qué no Alice? – pregunte pasándome un mano por el cuello desesperado

- Porque es nuestro deber, "Nuestro" es de los dos vale – dijo enfatizando la palabra "nuestros".

Negué lentamente con la cabeza – Alice no quiero ser grosero con tigo, pero te estoy informando que hablare solo con tu papa no te estoy pidiendo permiso – dije mirándola, ella abrió los ojos y se paró de golpe del sofá.

- Perdón, no… te permito que me hables así – dijo señalándome con su dedo índice

- ¿Qué te hable cómo? Por Dios Alice, ni siquiera lo dije en son malo… solo lo comente y ya – dije perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba en estos momentos.

Ella se cruzo de brazos e hizo un mohín que me pareció de lo más tierno sin embargo no sedi ni un poquito – Oye… no quiero que nos enojemos, es lo último que nos faltaba – dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, respire su delicioso aroma a manzanas frescas y dulces.

- Tienes razón, no podemos discutir por una estupidez, pero Alice te ruego que confíes en mi – dije acariciando su mejilla

Cariño, confió en ti, siempre, pero… en papa no, te juro que el hará cualquier cosa por separarnos, acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo mama – dijo mi pequeña poniendo cara de cólico y la comprendo, esta angustiada al igual que yo.

Tome sus mejillas en mis manos – Alice, no pasara nada malo ¿vale? No me importa lo que haga tu padre, al final se resignara. A demás… estamos hablando mal del y ni siquiera lo hemos enfrentado. Relájate – dije y sonreí para darle tranquilidad.

- Espero a que no te equivoques… - dijo y beso cortamente mis labios.

Nos separamos y decidimos que lo mejor era ver la televisión para despejarnos un poco del problemita con el padre de Alice, espero que no sea como la mama lo describió hoy, Alice estaba acostada sobre mi regazo mientras yo le hacía círculos en la cintura, mi pequeña se removió hasta que quedo mirando mi cara.

- Jazz... – susurra

- Si dime – dije

- Te amo – dijo sonriéndome, sonreí… ya me lo esperaba

- Yo te amo mas – dije sonriendo, amaba a esta pequeña hada y haría lo que fuera por ella.

Luego de unos besos pedimos comida china, luego más besos y por último la despedida, baje las escaleras de su casa y me encontré con James, ese chico no me puede caer bien, hay algo en el que… me hace desconfiar terriblemente.

- Hola Jasper, ¿Cómo vas? – me pregunta

- Todo va bien – le dije y pase una mano por mi cabello

- Mmm ¿venias de ver a Alice? – pregunta mirándome

Arrugue el entrecejo… - ¿a quién mas si no es ella? – pregunte confundido, el sonrió con malicia, o me pareció y luego negó con la cabeza – No… me confundí… nada más. Nos vemos luego – dijo pasando por mi lado – Si… claro – dije y seguí con mi camino.

**Pov: Alice**

Ahí Dios mío, espero que todo nos salga como lo hemos planeado, bien y podamos hablar con mi padre, tranquilos, o bueno… Jasper pueda hablar sanamente con mi papa. Me pare del sofá y camine a mi habitación, me puse un pijama y me acosté en mi cómoda cama mientras cerraba los ojos y soñaba con mi príncipe azul.

Me levante temprano hoy iba a ir a la tienda, ya quería volver abrirla, estaba muy emocionada con nuestras ventas y ya necesitaba el dinero mensual. Desayune, me duche, me vestí, me peine, lave mis dientes y por ultimo tome mi bolsa y Salí de mi departamento.

Baje las escaleras pues no quería ir por el ascensor, odiaba los ascensores. En el camino me encontré con James, me sonríe ampliamente, venia con unas cajas.

- Hola – me saluda

- Hola… - dije -¿quieres que te ayude…? – pregunte señalando las cajas en sus mano

- No… gracias, puedo solo – dijo

Alce una ceja – Ya veo. Bueno, tengo que irme– dije a punto de marcharme

- Alice – me llamo, voltee y le mire

- ¿Ayer estuviste con Jasper…? – pregunta mirándome, arrugue el seño

- Si, ¿Por qué? – pregunte

- No… curiosidad. Bueno te dejo, nos vemos luego – dijo y asentí.

El siguió su camino y yo aterrada seguí el mío sin saber porque este chico es tan raro, o se volvió de esta manera, misterioso… bueno, qué más da, así lo vuelve a uno la vida, debería conseguirse una chica, el amor siempre cambia a las personas.

* * *

><p><strong>El capitulo fue corto, lo siento mm esas pequeñas peleítas que tienen esos dos tortolos pero siempre se reconcilian, ¡Qué bello! Mmm vamos a ver cómo le va a Jasper con el papa, les doy un consejito, no se olviden mucho de James ¬¬ jajajajaj un abrazo y espero que nos leamos pronto. <strong>

**PD: pasen por mi nueva historia (Mi droga personal) ya saben quiénes son los protagonistas – Alice y Jasper – gracias y ahora si Bye**!


	16. Chapter 15 Preocupación

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Alice <strong>

Llegue a la tienda en donde solo estaba Bella, mi amiga se acerco a mí con un par de cajas – Hola amiga – me saluda con una sonrisa – Hola – dije caminando a el estante de perfumería, también vendíamos caros perfumes, acomode algunas lociones y luego mire a mi amiga.

- ¿Qué tienes en las cajas?- pregunte mirándole

- La nueva mercancía – dice – aquí están las nuevas blusas y chaquetas, necesito una mano

Iba a contestarle que le ayudaba pero Rose se adelanto, abrace a nuestra amiga, aquella se puso a organizar las blusas en su respectivo lugar. Mientras yo administraba, abriríamos en media hora más o menos y teníamos que estar bien preparados, porque para estas épocas se compraba demasiada ropa de verano y era lo que más teníamos.

Después del tiempo la gente fue llegando la gente por lo que abrimos, Rose atendía la primera sección de adolescentes más que todo, yo atendía en la caja y Bella los recibía con una deslumbrante sonrisa, la mayoría de personas eran jóvenes de 16 y 17 años – Hola – me dijeron, vi a un guapo chico – Hola, ¿te ayudo en algo? – Pregunte – Mi novia cumple 16 años mañana, quería algo muy lindo para ella pero… no tengo demasiado gusto, ¿me recomiendas algo? – pregunta y me dedica una sonrisa, asentí.

Ven por aquí. Si quieres darle una loción, te recomiendo esta – le señale una – Si quieres darle ropa, pues este conjunto seguro le gustara – le enseñe uno muy lindo – ya tu decides, lo que se acomode a tu presupuesto – dije con una sonrisa

- Ok… quiero la loción – dijo señalándola –

- Vale, dile aquella chica que te la de – dije señalando a Rose

Yo tenía que seguir atendiendo la gente que iba comprando. Que romántico aquel chico, buscando algo perfecto para su novia – suspire y seguí atendiendo – algo que me distrajo fue ver a Jasper entrar entre la gente, sonreí como un idiota, saludo a su hermana y camino a mi lugar – Hola hermosa – dijo Jasper se inclino sobre el mostrador y me beso – Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte con una sonrisa – Venia a comprarle algo a mi novia – dijo reí – Oh, bueno, usted busque mientras que yo atiendo – dije sonriéndole, el asintió y se alejo un poco mirando los estantes, mientras yo solo podía tener la cabeza pensando lo tierno que era.

Cuando todos los clientes se fueron Jasper camino hacia mí con una cajita negra en sus manos – Creo que me quedo con esto – dijo extendiéndome la cajita, sonreí, sabía que la cajita contenía un precioso dije de corazón – Muy bien – dije y tome la cajita, entonces me pago y me dio el obsequio – espero que te guste – dijo sonriéndome – me encanta – dije y lo saque de la cajita, lo puse en mi cadenita y bese a mi novio como agradecimiento.

Son tan hermosos pero me gustaría que mi hermano me ayudara a colocar estas cajas pesadas en la bodega – dijo Rose poniendo un mechón de pelo tras su espalda, el se separo de mi y ayudo a su hermana.

Bella se acerco a mi mientras yo tomaba mi dije y sonreía como tonta – Vaya, si que estas enamorada – dijo Bella sonriéndome – Si lo sé – dije en ese momento mi celular sonó y era Edward.

_Hola hermanito – conteste de lo más feliz _

_Hola Alice necesito decirte algo urgente – dijo mi hermano preocupado _

_¿Qué paso? – pregunte _

_Mi papa esta súper enojado Alice, estoy afuera de la casa porque casi me echo, Alice es por Jasper le llego una llamada diciéndole que estabas con Jasper y no sé que más cosas – dijo _

Me altere tremendamente

_¿Qué mierda? – grite _

_Si, parece que alguien le enveneno la cabeza hermana – dijo Edward casi en susurro _

Rosalie me miro, Bella sobresalto y Jasper que estaba saliendo de la bodega me miraba intrigado.

_Si Alice, planea a ver qué vas hacer. Nos vemos papa está saliendo de la casa – dijo y colgó _

Tire mi teléfono al estante y empecé a llorar, esto no podía ser peor, al ratico sentí los brazos de Jasper rodeándome - ¿Qué paso amor? – Pregunto sobándome la espalda, yo solo sollozaba – mi padre… eso… pasa – logre decir, deje de hablar para abrazar mas fuerte a mi novio.

**Pov: Jasper **

Alice estaba más calmada, Rose le dio la botella de agua que siempre cargaba en su bolso, mi bella hada la todo y se limpio las lagrimas, se separo un poco de mi pero sin soltarme del brazo, yo tampoco la soltaba de su cintura, me parecía que se iba a desmayar, pues había llorado un buen rato y temblaba.

- Ahora si Alice, estas más calmada, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Bella mirándola

Rose cerro la tienda y camino donde nosotros – Lo que pasa es que mi padre está muy enojado, incluso echo a Edward de la casa porque sabía lo de nosotros y no le conto nada – entonces me tense, así estaba de enojado ese señor – No sé qué vamos hacer…

Abrace de nuevo a Alice dándole tranquilidad, ella escondió su cara en mi pecho, mire a Bella y a Rose quien estaban con las bocas entre abiertas, atónicas al igual que yo, aunque algo me decía antes que esto no sería demasiado fácil - ¿Cómo se ha enterado tu papa? – le pregunta Rose sobando la espalda de Alice, ella la mira – Alguien le llamo y le dijo, maldito o maldita el que hizo esa llamada – dijo Alice poniéndose enojada, y eso me altero mas… ¿Quién que sabía lo nuestro le llamo? Si lo llego a encontrar, es mejor que pague escondedero a peso.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, todo se va a solucionar – dije y le di un beso en su cien

A la media horas, mi hermana se fue a su departamento, Bella hizo lo mismo y yo invite a Alice a casa de mis padres, ellos estarían encantados de verle, pues ya saben lo de nosotros y les pareció bien. Llegamos a mi casa, y mi madre estaba preparando el almuerzo, mi padre leía la prensa, apenas me vio con Al sonrió.

- Hola hijo, hola Alice – dijo mi padre sonriéndonos

Tomo la mano de Alice y le dio un beso, mi princesa sonrió tímidamente, luego salió mi mama y no dudo dos veces en abrazar a Al – Pero que hermosa estas – dijo mi madre sonriéndole

- Gracias. Usted está mucho más guapa – le dijo Al a mi mama, ella sonrió

- Ahí cariño, una hace lo que sea por no revelar la edad – dijo mi madre sonriendo - ¿te quedas a almorzar verdad? – pregunta mama

- Si, mama – respondí

Alice y yo caminamos a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, ella se acostó en mi cama abrazando mi almohada, me senté a su lado acariciando su hombro lentamente - ¿Quién abra sido? – Pregunto Alice sin mirarme – Ni idea… mi hermana no fue, Bella menos y tu hermano obviamente no… - dije pensando el soplón o la soplona.

- Te juro que donde lo encuentre… - dijo Alice

- ¿Cómo es posible envenenar la cabeza de tu padre? – pregunte de mal genio

- Ni idea. Debe ser alguien que no nos quiere ver juntos… - susurro Alice y le di la razón a su declaración

Ella se levanto y quedo sentada a mi lado, me besa lentamente la mejilla y mi cuello mientras sonríe cuando hace aquello, yo por mi parte sonrió al sentir el delicioso contacto de sus labios, se separa de mi un poco y yo la miro a sus hermosos ojos – Sabes, no me importa lo que diga o haga mi papa, yo jamás me separare de ti – declaro Alice con una sonrisa – Ni yo de ti, no de nuevo – dije y bese sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo. <strong>

**¿Cómo van? Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿ya saben quien el culpable? Supongo que tienen una idea de quién es jajaja las cosas se van a complicar un poquito, de una vez lo digo :/ pero bueno, esperemos el próximo capi, que de seguro lo subo mañana, un beso. PD: PASEN POR MI NUEVA HISTORIA. **


	17. Chapter 16 Decídete bien

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Alice <strong>

Estaba en mi apartamento, temblaba con un perrito sin hogar, ¡Dios! Ahora mismo Jasper está en camino para la casa de mi padre, el siguió con la idea de ir solo yo trate las últimas dos horas de convencerlo pero me fue inútil, papa estaba de lo mas enojado y no sé que le pueda hacer a Jasper, Edward me llamo hace unos minutos para decirme que estaba con Bells en el apartamento de ellos porque mi padre le dijo que era un traidor y mal hijo ya que no me cuidaba como es debido, y eso me pareció de lo más injusto, mi hermano no tenía nada que ver en esto, solo nos tapo la relación nada mas, mi padre lo han envenenado con mentiras para que se comporte así.

Caminaba de mi habitación hasta la sala no era un recorrido muy largo pero no podía estarme sentada, en ese preciso momento oí el timbre, corrí a la puerta pensando que era Jasper, que se había arrepentido y no iría a ver a mi padre, la abrí y me encontré a Rose, lo sabía, conocía a Jasper, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no descansa hasta hacerlo – Hola Ali – dijo Rose abrazándome – Hola Rose, ¿sabes algo de Jasper? Hace más de media hora que no me llama, ¿ya abra llegado a la casa de mis padres? – pregunte nerviosa, mi amiga entro a mi departamento, cerró la puerta, tomo mis manos y me llevo al sillón, nos sentamos – tienes que tranquilizarte Al – dijo sobándome el cabello negro - ¿Tranquilizarme? Rosalie, Jasper fue hablar con mi padre… ¡Moriré! – dije realmente mal y empezaba a imaginarme lo mejor.

Mi amiga me abrazo fuerte mientras yo trataba de darle la mejor energía a Jasper desde aquí. Al rato Jasper me llamo diciéndome que ya había llegado a casa de mis padres y estaba esperando a mi padre afuera, a mi casi me da un infarto, pero luego… pude respirar gracias a que Rose me soplaba con un abanico y le desee suerte.

- Ojala que mi padre escuche a mi Jazz – dije con miedo

**Pov: Jasper **

Luego de colgar la llamada que le hice a mi Alice, entre a la casa de los Cullen, la madre de Alice se acerca a mí y me dedica una sonrisa, lo que me dio tranquilidad por su parte – Tranquilo Jasper. No sé quien le dijo – dijo la señora juntando sus manos – Ni nosotros, ninguno de nuestros amigos ni mi familia lo hizo – dije, ella frunció los labios – Ahí Dios mío, siempre con el chisme – dijo ella negando con la cabeza, asentí.

Al cabo de un rato bajo el señor Cullen – Nos dejas solos amor – dijo el señor serio a su esposa, ella asiente y se retira dedicándome la ultima sonrisa de tranquilidad – no te invito que te sientes porque no te lo mereces – dijo el señor mirándome – Comprendo su reacción ante lo que tengo con su hija, pero quiero hablar y explicarle – dije mirándolo - ¿Explicarme? ¿Qué Jasper? Ya me lo han dicho todo – dijo realmente enojado-

- Con todo respeto, déjeme a mi explicarle, yo que soy el que está con su hija y no la persona que le hizo tal llamada – dije decidido

- No jasper. Fue suficiente lo que el sujeto de la llamada me dijo y le creo porque es cercano, es lo único que puedo decirle de aquella persona, ahora le sugiero que se aparte de mi hija – dijo y no bajaba su enojo

- Señor disculpe pero no crea en las malas lenguas. Déjeme a mi decirle lo que paso con su hija y con migo por favor – dije

El negó rotundamente con la cabeza y yo respire hondo

- Jasper no son malas lenguas, usted no comprende absolutamente nada – dijo y sonrió con maldad – no hay nada que hablar entre usted y yo – dijo

- Señor no dejare a su hija – dije serio

El por poco me lanza una lámpara cuando dije eso – Déjela Jasper… se lo advierto, por su bien – dijo mirándome – Usted quiere que Alice sufra, si me voy ella sufrirá, me ama y a ella – dije – sufrimos una vez, no queremos volver hacerlo – continúe – ella sufrirá pero luego aparecerá otro y se le pasara, es joven y bella, otro chico llegara y ocupara su corazón haciéndola que te olvide – dijo y me sentí muy mal – Mire… señor por última vez, déjeme… - ¡Nada Jasper! – Me corto – no la dejare vale – dije, el me miro – te lo pondré así de fácil… si no la dejas hare que la empresa de tu padre quiebre para siempre – dijo y sonrió – tu elijes, elija bien… adiós de mi casa Jasper.

- Hasta luego – dije

Salí de su casa rápidamente, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?...

**Pov: Alice **

Había pasado dos horas y nada de Jasper, Rose se ha ido hace 15 minutos acompañar a Emmett a comprar unas cosas para su auto, estaba sola sentada en mi sofá, al rato tocaron mi puerta, casi corrí abrirla… entonces… vi a Jasper con la mirada más triste que he podido ver en este universo entonces supe que algo andaba muy mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Se los dije, verdad? Las cosas empeoraron… pobre Alice cuando reciba la noticia… es tremendamente triste :'( bueno vamos a ver qué pasa más adelante, nos vemos chicas, dejen sus comentarios y pasen por mi otra historia. Besos **


	18. Chapter 17 Te amo

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Alice <strong>

Jasper entro a mi departamento, yo cerré la puerta, mis piernas estaban temblándome de los nervios, Jasper me mira - ¿Nos sentamos? – pregunta, asentí y camine lentamente al sillón, me siento y luego él, estaba desesperada, el miraba sus manos pensativo y yo estaba que le gritaba que hablara.

- Jazz… Mmm… ¿paso algo? – pregunte mirándole

El asiente, toma valor y me mira – Alice, te amo más que a nada, más que a mi vida – empezó diciéndome y yo me altere, esto no me estaba gustando.

- Jasper… yo también te amo… pero… ¿Por qué rayos me estás diciendo esto? – pregunte mirándole

A él se le salieron unas lagrimas, mi corazón entero se estrujo con fuerza, me acerque a él tomando sus majillas y secando las pocas pero tristes lagrimas – Amor… amor… ¿Qué sucede… jazz? – pregunte, el miro – Alice… lo nuestro… se tiene que terminar – dijo y baje mis manos lentamente, sonreí por su broma – Ya, no me asustes así corazón, dime de verdad que paso – dije mirándole.

El se paro del sofá dejándome – No estoy bromeando, no bromearía con algo así Alice – dijo mirándome, me pare - ¿Por qué…? – pregunte pero no pude terminar porque las lagrimas ya amenazaban con salir – Alice, tu padre no nos quiere juntos, no podemos seguir – dijo, me acerque a él y tome sus manos.

- No me importa, se que a ti no te importa, es solo mi papa, y es nuestro el sentimiento – dije ignorando mis lagrimas que ya resbalaban por mis mejillas

- Lo siento… amor, de verdad – dijo acaricio mis mejillas

Me separe del con fuerza - ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácil? Me juraste jamás dejarme Jasper, me lo prometiste y yo te creí - le grite, el se tapo la cara con sus manos un momento.

- ¡Lo sé! Te lo jure, no sabía que esto pasaría Alice – dijo mirándome, yo negué con la cabeza

- Por lo menos… - un sollozo – dime… el verdadero porque…

El respiro hondo – Porque… tu padre no nos quiere juntos, y… no dejare que dañe a mi familia, cuando sé que puedo evitarlo – me dijo, mi corazón se paró de repente, ¿mi padre qué?

- ¿Dañar a tu familia? – pregunte realmente conmocionada

- Alice… por eso tenemos que terminar. Créeme pequeña te amo pero se nos salió de las manos – me dijo y se acerco pero yo me aleje rápidamente sin entender

- Jazz… no me hagas esto – dije mirándole – no… me… dejes – empecé a llorar

No podía creer la clase de padre que tenia… era un mostro – Alice… perdóname – dijo y yo negué – No… perdóname tu a mi por hacerte la vida imposible – me disculpe tratando de hablar bien, pero el llanto no me dejaba.

- No, mi pequeña … tu a mí nunca me hiciste la vida imposible, es más me la hiciste feliz, te amo con toda mi alma pero de por medio existe mi familia – me dijo y camine rápidamente donde él, lo abrace fuertemente mientras me fundía en un mar de lagrimas.

A los minutos nos separamos solo un poquito – Siempre serás mi Alice ¿vale? Siempre te amare, no amare a nadie más que no seas tú – dijo acariciándome las majillas – También serás mi Jasper, siempre. Te amo – susurre sabiendo que esta era una despedida.

Nos besamos con pasión, con amor, con tristeza, con dolor… esta seria nuestro último beso, un beso que nos pertenecía solamente a nosotros. Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

- Adiós Alice – dijo dejándome mis manos

- Adiós – dije limpiando mis lagrimas

El camine a mi puerta, la abre me dedica una mirada y luego sale de mi casa dejándome en medio de mi sala con el corazón en la mano, sabiendo que Jasper sería el único que poseía su llave, el se ha ido y lo ha dejado cerrado.

Me encerré en mi habitación a llorar a más no poder, estaba decidida, hablaría con mi padre le diría lo que pienso y sobre todo encontrare al de la llamada. Mi ruptura con Jasper no será en vanó.

**Pov: Jasper **

Llegue a mi casa realmente triste, había roto con mi Alice, por mi familia, aun no puedo creerlo que hemos roto, aun no me cabe en la cabeza que ya no besare sus labios, abrasare su cuerpo, es realmente triste. Mi hermana me abrazo fuerte, mi cara lo decía todo, no tenía que hablar.

- Lo siento – susurra

- Ya lo sabía… tenía que pasar – dije abrazándola igual

Ella deja de abrazarme y me mira - ¿Ahora qué harás? – Pregunta – El miércoles tomare el primer vuelo para Texas – dije mirándole – tengo que olvidarme de Alice. Si la sigo viendo nos haremos daño, no quiero que sufra – dije – te quiero hermano – dijo sonriéndome – yo igual – dije y nos volvimos abrazar.

Luego de aquello me encerré en mi cuarto, y mire unas fotos en mi celular, unas que tenia con Alice y otra de ella solita sacando la lengua, se veía tan tierna, tan inocente, puede tener 19 años pero… parecía a una niña de 15 o 16 años, su actitud era como una pequeña traviesa, eso era lo que más amaba de ella y lo que se quedara en mi cabeza por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Girls! <strong>

**LLORAREEE! QUE TRISTE! Pero por lo menos no terminaron del todo mal... :'( vamos a ver qué pasa con ellos dos… Jazz se va a Texas… :/ ojala Alice se le ocurra algo rápido jejej . YO TAMBIEN ODIO A JAMES ¬¬ jejejejje ;) OH gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir con las historias. Besos **


	19. Chapter 18 Mentiras

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Alice <strong>

Estaba en mi habitación, no había podido pegar ni un ojo ayer en la noche, fue realmente horrible, he llorado sin cesar, queriendo matar a todo el mundo y más a el que llamo a mi padre que ahora es más un señor X para mí. Empezaba a tenerle odio.

Me pare de la cama, pesadamente camine a la cocina, empezaba a marearme por no comer desde ya hace un buen rato, prepare un café con galletas, esperaba que eso me sirviera un poco, aunque realmente lo dudo.

Al rato oí que la puerta se abrió, debe ser Edward. Sople el café y tome un sorbo, me senté en la pequeña mesita que había en la cocina - ¿Alice? – Pregunto Edward en la sala – aquí – respondí lo suficiente mente fuerte para que me escuchara, al momento lo vi sentado a mi lado.

- Supe lo que paso. Jasper le conto a Rose que le conto a Bella quien me conto a mi – dijo, asentí – Lo siento de verdad Al

- Está bien – dije realmente triste y mirando mi café humeante

El me sobo la cabeza y me beso la coronilla - ¿quieres algo? ¿Llamo a Bella para que venga hacerte compañía? – Pregunto mi hermano parándose de su silla – No, quiero estar sola si no te importa – dije triste, el asintió – Me tengo que ir a la universidad, te quiero pequeña, llámame si necesitas algo – dijo sonriéndome, asentí –

El salió de mi apartamento y yo termine lo que se suponía que era mi desayuno, volví a mi habitación y me encerré, me escondí entre mis cobijas y trate de dormir, pero Jasper invadía siempre mi mente, tenía que hacer algo rápido, no podía dejar las cosas así, pero por ahora no quiero mover ni un dedo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante decidida, ayer había estado toda la tarde y noche en mi cama, no podía seguir así, lo había vivido ya una vez y fue espeluznante, no dejare que esto me venza. Me duche, me vestí, desayune como mi cuerpo se merecía, me lave los dientes, tome mi bolso y baje, milagrosamente no me encontré con James. Me monte en mi auto y conduje a la universidad, solo vería dos clases muy cortas el resto del día, iré donde mi padre para que me explicara las cosas claramente, vamos a ver si a mí me va a echar de la casa o algo parecido.

Luego de mis clases, conduje rápidamente a casa de mis padres, en cuento llegue baje calmada del auto y camine al portón, en donde me abrió mama con un abrazo, también la abrace, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la ruptura.

- ¿Y mi padre? – pregunte molesta

- En el despacho linda – dijo mi madre, asentí y camine a donde mi papa

Entre sin ser invitada, me importaba un comino ahora la educación que me había enseñado mi padre – Hola cielo – saluda mi papa - No me llames así – le dije, el se paró de su asiento - Alice, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto, bufe molesta – Por favor no te hagas el que no sabes nada, sabes perfectamente lo que le hiciste hacer a Jasper, lo hiciste terminar con migo papa – dije realmente molesta.

- Te hizo daño – dijo mirándome

- ¿Daño? ¡TU ME HACES DAÑO A MI! – exclame molesta

- ¿Yo? – pregunto – pero si solo quiero lo mejor para mi pequeña

Negué con la cabeza – No papa, es mentira, amo a Jasper y si quieres lo mejor para mi, déjame estar con él – dije con vos de suplica – No, ya me dijeron lo que él te hizo, y me parece imposible que quieras volver con el – dijo muy enojado.

- ¡¿Quién rayos ye ha hablado papa? – casi le grite

- Alguien, no puedo decir. Pero me mantuvo informado de la situación, antes no denuncie a ese sinvergüenza de tu ex – dijo mirándome

- Si, es un EX por ti papa, pero sabes algo, así me alejes del en cuerpo, en alma siempre lo voy amar, es mi único y grande amor – dije y abandone su despacho mas enojada que nunca.

Salí corriendo de la casa, me monte en mi auto y conduje a mi departamento, estaba más que furiosa, ¿Quién ha sido el que le conto mentiras a mi padre? Quiero encontrarle para matarle.

**Pov: Jasper **

Estaba caminando lentamente por el parque, cerca de la casa de mi pequeña, tenía las manos metidas en mis bolcillos delanteros, ¿Quién fue el que le dijo todo eso a el señor Cullen? ¿Quién? Ya debía olvidarme de eso, Alice y yo nunca podremos estar juntos de nuevo.

- Jasper Hale – escuche la vos de un hombre atrás mío

Me voltee y era James

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte, no estaba en ocasiones de verle

- ¿Es verdad que terminaste con Alice? – pregunto sonriéndome

- Si, pero eso no te incumbe – dije y me volví a dar la vuelta

El se puso adelante mío – Vaya… debió ser duro para ustedes, se querían demasiado – dijo y asentí dándole la razón, eso era verdad – Su padre no nos quiere juntos – decidid decirle para que me dejara en paz, si quería saber el porqué de la ruptura pues ahí lo tenía.

- Mmm creo que me hable demás – dijo James riendo, lo mire fijamente

- ¿Hablaste…- dije mirándole

El rio fuerte – A ver… quien más que yo le podría decir al papa de Alice todo lo malo tuyo, ¿Quién si no soy yo Jazz? – dijo con vos burlona y a mí se me subió toda la ira a la cabeza.

Eleve mi puño y lo impacte en la mejilla de James haciéndolo tamalear y sangrar un poco en labio, el me tiro otro puño que pude esquivar, nos seguimos peleando ferozmente, ya me había golpeado la ceja y el brazo fuertemente, yo a él en la nariz y el labios, también el abdomen, cuando me iba a pegar su último golpe, sentí algo filoso atravesar mi abdomen, deje de mirar la cara de James quien estaba asustado y mire el lugar de donde promovía ese horrible dolor, vi mucha sangre saliendo de mi, en cantidades, luego no sentí nada, solo el golpe del andén contra mi espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas <strong>

**Sé que es corto, pero así tenía que ser, Jazz descubrió que fue James pero salió tremendamente herido… ahora falta a ver qué pasa con ese maldito, que pasa con Alice, con su padre y con nuestro rubio sexy. Nos veremos en el próximo, esta historia llega a su fin. Dejen sus comentarios a ver que les parecio el capiiii, besos. **


	20. Chapter 19 Explicaciones

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Alice <strong>

Llegue al hospital junto con Bella y mi hermano, estaba desesperada, Carlisle Platt era el amigo de mi padre un gran doctor, era el que ahora mismo estaba operando a Jasper de una puñalada en el estomago. Mi padre y mi madre estaban en una cafetería cerca de aquí, comiendo algo, pues habían llegado una hora primero que yo, porque mi hermano no quería decirme por no preocuparme – Llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro Bella – dije realmente angustiada, Rose y su familia estaban averiguando algo con una enfermera, yo estaba sentada en la sala de espera, tenía un café en mis manos pero no podía pasármelo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿Quién fue la vestía que le hizo eso a MI jasper?

- Tranquila Alice, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – dijo mi amiga mirándome

Dios la escuche, yo me estoy muriendo de los nervios, Rose apareció con los señores Hale, me acerque casi corriendo a ellos dándole el café a mi hermano - ¿Cómo esta? – pregunte tomándole a mi amiga que había llorado hace poco – No lo sabemos la enfermera no quiere darnos razones – dijo Rosalie, la abrace, necesitamos fuerza la una de la otra, el era la persona que mas amaba y se tenía que salvar fuera como fuera.

Nos sentamos de nuevo, al rato llego Emmett que no había podido venir por la universidad, abrazo a Rose y luego la beso, luego a mi - ¿Sabes algo de Jazz? – Pregunta Emmett preocupado – No – me limite a decirle a punto del llanto, me volví a sentar temblando de pies a cabeza. Mis padres habían vuelto y se habían ido a sentar al lado de los Hale.

Mi hermano salió un momento porque lo habían llamado al celular – Por favor que mi hermano salga bien de la operación – rogo Rose y yo solo pude abrazarla de nuevo, ¿Quién le abra hecho eso a mi Jasper? ¿Por qué no me dicen? Porque sé que alguno de ellos sabe quien fue el responsable. El doctor por fin salió de la sala de emergencia, nos miro y se acerco- ¿Parientes de Jasper Hale? – Pregunto Carlisle, todos se pararon de sus asientos y caminaron hacia el doctor - ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? – Pregunta su madre limpiando sus lagrimas – señora Hale, su hijo se va a salvar, tranquila, la cirugía ha sido un éxito – dijo el doctor sonriéndonos, yo amplié mi sonrisa y abrace a Bella que estaba a mi lado y luego a Rose.

- ¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto Rose

- Ahora no, tal vez más tarde. Acabo de salir y necesita estar solo – dijo y se retiro

Nos quedamos un rato, entonces me acerque a mis padres – Se puedes ir, yo me quedare con Edward y mis amigos – dije sonriéndoles - ¿segura linda? – pregunta mama, asentí – Ok, te dejamos. Saludes a Jasper – dijo y salió seguida de mi padre quien hasta ahora esta apenado.

Espere un tiempo de 1 hora para que me dejaran ver a Jasper, primero entraron sus papas, luego Rose con Emmett, luego Bella y Edward y por ultimo yo. El cuarto era blanco, con una cama en donde estaba mi hermoso rubio, una televisión, una silla en cuero, un baño y una ventanita con una persiana oscura para que en la mañana no entre mucho el sol, todo estaba bien organizada, me senté a su lado y tome su mano pálida y fría por el aire. El estaba de blanco, tapado con una cobija, tenía el suero en su mano, su rostro estaba pálido, tenía un parche en su ceja, el… se había peleado con alguien o lo han intentado robar.

- Jazz mi vida te vas a recuperar, todo estará bien – susurre, aunque sabía que no podía escucharme porque estaba dopado por la anestesia que aun no pasaba del todo.

Acaricie sus risos dorados, su rostro con cuidado a no lastimar nada, su brazos – Alice, ya es hora de salir – dijo el doctor - ¿ya? – Pregunte melancólicamente – si, mañana podrás verlo – dijo sonriéndome, asentí, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la frente.

Salí del cuarto y me encontré con mis amigos, mi hermano no estaba - ¿Y Edward? – pregunte a Bella – No lo sé, hace rato que salió, dijo que no tarda – dijo mi amiga sonriéndome – Cariño, si quieres puedes irte, volverás mañana – dijo la señora Hale acariciándome la mejilla – No señora está bien, yo me quiero quedar – dije con una sonrisa, ellos sonrieron y asintieron.

Camine afuera un momento para recibir algo de aire, ahí me esperaba mi hermano – Ya vi a Jazz – dije sonriéndole – Oh que bien Al, necesito decirte algo importante – dijo mirándome - ¿Qué? – Pregunte – Me han hablado de la cárcel – dijo mirándome, abrí mis ojos - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Santo cielo Edward! ¿Qué has hecho? – Pregunte alterada, el rio – no Alice, no por mi – dije y me calme – Ah… ya decía yo, ¿entonces por quien? – Pregunte – Se quiero le hizo eso a Jasper y ese alguien quiere verte – dijo mirándome, entonces sentí rabia - ¿Quién fue el inútil? – Pregunte molesta – Alice… fue James – dijo y sentí una presión en mi pecho - ¿Qué…? – Pregunte – Si, fue James – dijo mirándome – Imposible… el… - dije aterrada – Alice, él fue el que hablo con papa y el que le hizo eso a Jasper. Quiere hablarte – dijo – La policía lo ha cogido y ahora está en la cárcel – continuo.

- James está loco – dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente – Iré a verle mañana, ¿me acompañaras?

- Sí, claro – dijo Ed sonriéndome

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, el doctor entro un par de veces con enfermeras a la habitación de Jasper a ponerle el medicamento, deje de darme cuenta cuando puse la cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano y me dormí profundamente.

Cuando volví abrir mis ojos, ya era de mañana, ¡Dios! Mi hermano estaba aun a mi lado, el doctor salió de un consultorio y nos sonrió - ¿Toda la noche aquí? – Pregunto mirándonos – si… ¿Cómo amaneció? – pregunto Rose – Muy bien, despertó hace… media hora, pero se ha quedado nuevamente dormido por el medicamento, en dos horas más o menos podrán hacerle la visita, mientras que eso pasa, vayan, dúchense, cámbiense de ropa y regresan – dijo Carlisle

- Si lo haremos – dije parándome –

Me despedí de mis amigos, de los papas de Jasper y de mi hermano, después de ver a Jasper iremos a donde el tarado de James, ya me escuchara. Tome un taxi, cuando llegue a mi casa me duche, me vestí, comí algo y me lave los dientes, tenía tanta ansias de ver a Jasper que no tarde nada comiendo. Me monte en mi porche y arranque al hospital, no tarde demasiado conduciendo la verdad, entre y no había nadie aun, mire mi reloj y eran las 10:25 am ¡Cristo! He sido la primerita, sonreí y camine a donde el doctor Carlisle, toque su hombro para atraer su atención, en cuento me vio se sonrió y asintió sabiendo lo que iba a decir – Ven por aquí – dijo el señor, lo seguí hasta el cuarto de Jasper - ¿Ya se ha despertado? – pregunte mirándole – Si – dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí y entre al cuarto.

En ladeo su cara hasta mi, y me sonrió débilmente, me acerque rápidamente a él y me senté a su lado - ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunte – El dolor no es lindo pero… no me quejo, estoy vivo – dijo tratándome de sonreír, tome su mano entre las mías – Jazz, casi me muerto de la preocupación – le comente – Ya estoy a salvo amor – me dijo y cuando pronuncio esa palabra A-M-O-R sentí como si volviera a nacer, me puse demasiado feliz – Y estoy muy contenta – dije sonriéndole y bese su mejilla – sabes eso si me cura del todo – dijo sonriéndome, sonreí – Al, ¿ya sabes el causante de todo esto? – Pregunto mirándome, asentí pesadamente – James – susurre el asintió - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto – Porque llamo a Edward de la cárcel Jazz… lo han detenido, parece que lo cogieron huyendo cuando te hizo esto – dije triste por él, ¿Qué tiene James?

- Es un desgraciado – dijo y al rato hizo una mueca de dolor, yo me asuste

- ¿Te duele algo?... ¿Qué? – pregunte

- Nada, tranquila ya paso – dijo acomodándose un poquito – Me alegro que estés aquí Ali

Me acerque a su rostro y bese suavemente sus labios – te amo – susurre cuando me separe, el me sonrió – te amo – dijo - ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunte mirándole – Un poco – ¿A qué horas te dan el desayuno cariño? – Pregunte mirándole – No lo sé, de pronto en media hora – dijo mirando el reloj que había en frente de nosotros.

- Alice – dijeron en la puerta, mire y era mi hermano

- Pasa – dije sonriéndole, el entro

- Hola hermano, ¿Cómo vas? – pregunta Edward mirándole a Jazz

- Pues que te digo, bien, supongo – dijo un Jazz sonriente

- Nos pegaste un buen susto. Alice nos tenemos que ir ¿recuerdas? – pregunto mi hermano, asentí con pesadez

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Jazz mirándome

- Ah… hablar con mis padres sobre James… - dije sonriéndole, se que era mentiras pero no quería preocuparle ahora.

- Ah, ok… cuando salga de aquí iré hablar personalmente con el – dijo Jasper y asentí

Me acerque a él, le di un beso en sus labios y otro en su mejilla, nos sonreímos y Salí de la habitación seguida de mi hermano. Caminamos a mi auto, nos montamos y conduje ala penitenciaria, cuando llegue mi hermano se quedo afuera porque solo podía pasar una persona a ver. Entre y me senté en una mesita, al rato salió James esposado y me dolió verle así. El me miro y tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué hiciste James? – pregunte mirándole

- Lo siento Alice, solo quiero tu perdón – me dijo

- No james, no necesitas mi perdón si no el de Dios – dije mirándole - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme semejante cosa?

James lloro – No lo sé, no lo sé – susurro – tenia celos, estaba cegado de la rabia Alice, tu exponiendo tu amor con Jasper, la única forma era diciéndole a tu padre cosas espantosas de Jasper, para que no te aceptara con el – dijo mirándome, viéndole en ese estado pensé abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero luego pienso que por el Jasper está internado en un hospital.

- James… si aun me querías me lo hubieras dicho de frente y te explicaría, pero… no de esa manera, ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a Jasper? – pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos

- No lo sé, no quise herirlo – dijo mirándome – lo juro Al

- Señorita, ya se ha terminado el tiempo – dijo el oficial, mire james

- Nos veremos luego James – dije mirándole, el bajo la mira

Oí que susurro un – te quiero – apreté mis labios y Salí de la pequeña salita. Me monte en mi auto con mi hermano, arranque al hospital para ver a mi Jasper. Por lo menos James estaba en un lugar donde aprenderá demasiadas cosas, era apenas un joven de 21 años… ¿Cómo pudo hacer semejante cosa? Claro, el amor es ciego y lo acompaña la locura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Ok, las cosas se mejoraron, me da pena de James pero es obvio que el tenia que terminar en una carcel :'( jajajaj ok emmm... espero que les haya gustado el capi, odio decirlo pero mañana subo el epilogo :/ no puedo creer que se ha acabado esta historia, espero sus comentarios, besos! **


	21. Chapter 20 Epilogo

**Los personajes son de S.M la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov: Alice<strong>

Un año después…

Me levante realmente contenta, la noche anterior ha sido la mejor de toda mi vida, aun sentía las manos de Jasper en mi cuerpo, acariciándome y haciéndome viajar al cielo, mire a mi lado, Jasper aun seguía profundo, estábamos en su departamento, un lindo y hermoso lugar, en donde me había invitado a vivir, yo encantada acepte. Me levante de la cama, me metí al baño, me duche, Salí y me puse la camisa de Jasper, unas sandalias y camine a la cocina, me prepare un rico café, lo tome entero, luego prepare otro para Jasper y camine a la habitación con él, mi hermoso novio aun no se había levantado, puse el café en la mesita de centro y gatee hasta donde él estaba, me senté a su lado – Amor… - susurre en su oído, lo único que sentí fue como volcaron mi cuerpo, luego abrí los ojos y estaba debajo de Jasper, yo me reí – Tonto – dije riendo – Un tonto pero lo amas ¿verdad? – dijo y asentí, el me beso los labios, esta vez no era con lujuria ni pasión, si no tierno, muy tierno, me hizo sentir linda, querida por el hombre más atento y bello del mundo.

Cuando nos separamos, nos acomodamos para que el pudiera disgustar de su café humeante – Jazz, gracias por invitarme a vivir aquí – dije mirándole – cariño, te amo, y quiero que estés siempre a mi lado – dijo y tomo un poco de café – Yo también quiero eso – dije, cuando el acabo su café, se paró de la cama, se puso su ropa interior y su pantalón de pijama, camino al baño y me dejo solita en aquella cama que me traía tan lindos recuerdos.

Mi celular timbro, lo mire y era Bella

_Hola amiga – salude _

_Hola, ¿Dónde estás? Llamamos como veinte veces ayer en la noche y no contestabas – dijo _

_Oh, es que estaba ocupada – dije riendo _

_Si, ya me imagino lo ocupada que estabas Al. Bueno, te llamo porque aremos una parrillada en mi casa ¿vendrás con Jazz? – pregunto _

_Sí, claro ¿Cuándo? – pregunte _

_Hoy en la tarde – dijo _

_Ok, estaremos allá – dije y colgamos _

¡Qué mal! Yo quería quedarme toda la tarde con mi jasper… pero bueno, teníamos que acompañar a nuestros amigos, hace rato que no pasamos tiempo juntos por los exámenes, pero ahora que salimos unas semanas a vacaciones, era ideal. Jasper salió del baño y camino directo a donde mí, me abrazo la espalda y beso mi cuello - ¿Quién era? – pregunto en mi oído – Bella, quiere que vayamos a una parrillada amor – dije

Oh, yo quería quedarme con tigo – dijo triste

Y yo igual – dije – pero la pasaremos bien

El asintió. Ambos nos metimos a bañar, nos tardamos un poquito en salir de la ducha… pero el lado positivo es que ahorrábamos agua, salimos y nos vestimos rápidamente, nos quedamos viendo la televisión hasta que llegara la hora de ir a la casa de Bella. Cuando llego la hora, nos montamos en el carro de jasper, este condujo rápido hasta la casa de nuestra amiga, ahí se encontraba Rose y Emmett como siempre mi amigo de bromista, veía a Jasper y a mí haciéndonos caricias y decía: ¡Hey no se me ha olvidado melosos! – podía ser más molesto nuestro amigo, yo creo que no.

Emmett ya déjalos – le dijo Rose

Pero osita, nos van a quitar nuestro puesto de la pareja sexológica – dijo Emmett y todos reímos

¿Pareja sexológica? – pregunto Jasper riendo

Sí, yo tampoco sabía que éramos eso Emmett – dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos

Pues si osita, lo somos y tenemos que mantener nuestro puesto como sea – dijo Emmett y se metió un trozo de carne a la boca

¡Ahí Dios! – exclamo Bella riendo aun

La tarde paso entre risas y chistes de Emmett – Oigan, deberíamos ir alguna parte de vacaciones – dijo Emmett y todos rodamos los ojos - ¿esta vez a donde? – Pregunto Edward - ¡LA INDIA! O ESPEREN… ¡LA CHINA! – exclamo Emmett parándose de su asiento.

¡Estás loco! – exclama Jasper a Emmett

Grosero – le dice haciendo un puchero, yo me ríe

Mejor vamos a… los Ángeles, ¡no tenemos que salir del país! – dijo Bella

Aguafiestas – dijo Emmett malhumorado

Ya en la noche, Jasper y yo nos paramos de los asientos para irnos a nuestro hogar, el tenía ganas de llegar al igual que yo – Bueno amigos, nos tenemos que ir – dijo Jasper sonriéndoles – Oh por supuesto, no hagan esperar demasiado la cama – dijo Emmett sonriendo, yo me puse colorada.

Eh… no… - tente a decir yo

No te preocupes Alice, está bien – dijo Emmett y vi que mi hermano le pego en las costillas

Llegamos a la casa y no esperamos en hablar, ya estábamos abrazados y camino a nuestra habitación para retomar muchos besos, caricias y jueguitos de los que ya estábamos acostumbrados.

**FIN **

* * *

><p><strong>DIOS MIO! <strong>

**AUN NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA SE HA TERMINADO LA HISTORIA **

**ME PARECE MENTIRA JAJA **

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS. **

**DE VERDAD ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA **

**ESPERO QUE ME APOYEN PARA LA QUE SE ESTA DESARROLLANDO. **

**UN ABRAZO Y NOS VEMOS EN "****MI DROGA PERSONAL****" **

**LA HISTORIA FUE DEDICADA HA: **

**Alice Maggio - Whitlock**

**lagrima de flor**

**MICULL**

**Shiru92**

**montego 24**

**Shinithaxz**

**Christina Becker**

**anniPotter'G**

**BYE! :) **


End file.
